Honekui no Ido (Bone-Eater's Well) - How it all started
by LateInuyashaLover
Summary: Life was expected to be complicated. But Sango never thought it would be THAT complicated. Love, friendship, loyalty and betrayal - all are never black and white. Sango x Sesshomaru (SanSess); Inuyasha x Sango (InuSan)
1. How it all Started: Prologue

**00 Honekui no Ido (Bone-Eater's Well): How it all started**

InuYasha and its characters (except for original characters added to this fanfiction) do not belong to me. This is a fanfiction based on Anime InuYasha.

 **WARNING** :

This contains some spoilers from the anime and the Inuyasha movies

Watching the anime would help in understanding this part of the series.

Mainly focuses on Sango and how she has affected the people around her

Pairing is Sango x Sesshomaru; Sango x Inuyasha

Contains mature theme, scenarios and language

Contains lemon

 **Prologue**

The Shikon no Tama was gone from the Feudal Era. The Miko Kikyo had taken it with her to her death ensuring that no one would ever have it.

Unfortunately, a Miko from the future got sucked back in Sengoku Jidai, carrying with her the cursed jewel. And it was also this Miko who caused the cursed jewel to scatter into a million pieces.

It rippled a domino effect of tragedy into the lives of the people in this time. It bore a villain so heartless and evil – Naraku, who caused the suffering of many during this period. But it was also through this misfortune that unlikely heroes emerged.

To complete the Shikon no Tama, an unlikely alliance was formed from a group of individuals – a hanyou, a miko, a monk, a kitsune, a tajiya and her neko. It wasn't really completing the Shikon no Tama that bonded this group, it was the shared desire to destroy Naraku, the evil manipulative hanyou who aimed to complete the shard for himself, at all cost.

This story isn't mostly about the Miko nor the Hanyou, or how they destroyed Naraku and helped permanently vanish the Shikon no Tama.

This story is mainly about a Demon Slayer, whose life was forever changed, and how she changed the life of the people around her.


	2. How it all Started: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

No one expected that completing the Shikon shards would be easy, especially since this would require battling the evil manipulative Naraku.

Time and time again, the devious hanyou destroyed lives – destroying relationships – brother against sister, lover against lover, and so on, just to achieve the ultimate goal – tainting the Shikon no Tama and use it to gain supreme power.

The first victim of Naraku was InuYasha and Kikyo. And even until the present, the after effects of this was still evident, Kikyo would not let go of InuYasha – holding him to the events that happened 50 years ago.

And now, Naraku had pitted brother against sister. Sango can only take so much. Her village annihilated in just one night. Her family taken away from her – not directly by the hands of the demons, but thru the manipulation and puppetry of her brother Kohaku. Any normal person would be overwhelmed, and the same follows with Sango.

At a young age, she was molded to become a Tajiya – a warrior whose heart should be filled with strength and courage. But Sango is just but a person, and there would be moments when she would lose herself, unable to understand why her and her family.

Complications in Sango's relationships started after the pack's fight with Naraku. Sango discovered that her brother was still alive, but was a puppet of the evil hanyou. Naraku used Sango's loyalty to her family, Kohaku, to manipulate her to betray the one group that showed her kindness. It was a good thing that her new allies were able to thwart Naraku's evil plans before it caused further harm.

888

The next day, the group acted like last night was just an ordinary day. No one mentioned about Sango's treachery. Sango didn't know what to think of how the group thought of her now, opting to stay at the back as the unlikely heroes moved forward to the next village. She felt ashamed of what she did and was not comfortable to talk to anyone at the moment. She had just joined InuYasha and his friends, and the first thing she does, is betray them. Looking back, she should have known that stealing Tessaiga and giving it to Naraku wasn't the solution. It would have been a bigger problem had the evil hanyou been able to wield the weapon.

Sango was also worried. Looking at the sleeping neko in her arms, she was afraid for her neko friend. She had been poisoned by Naraku's miasma. She knows Kirara is strong, but nevertheless, she was still worried.

"Sango, are you okay?", Miroku noticing that the Tajiya was deep in thought.

"I'm okay, Miroku. Just thinking.", Sango trying not to make eye contact with the monk.

"You do know that we understand why you did it right? We're here for you Sango. Never forget that.", Miroku's voice full of concern. He was concerned about Sango and wanted to assure her that they did understand. He wanted to hug the tajiya, but was afraid that it was too forward to do something like that. After all, Sango was still new to their group.

"Thank you, Miroku.", forcing a smile at the monk. Sango knew that this group of individuals weren't ordinary, and that they were genuine in their warmth and care for each other. Sango couldn't help but feel so lucky to have found them. It makes avenging her family, a little bit easier.

Miroku walking towards the hanyou who was ahead of the pack, "Inuyasha, maybe we can find somewhere to set up camp. I think it would be nice for all of us to rest early for today. We can start ahead of schedule tomorrow for our journey.", the Monk's voice firm, not suggesting, but telling Inuyasha that they should set up camp soon.

"And where do you suggest we set-up camp, Monk?", Inuyasha stopping, facing the Monk and crossing his arms against his chest. Inuyasha could not understand why the need to rest so early. They still had a lot to cover, and the sun was still up. Inuyasha wanted to get to the nearest village so that the group could get proper shelter, especially since Kirara was heavily injured.

"I've passed this place and there's a lake nearby. The next village would be miles away, and…", looking at the tired Miko and depressed Tajiya holding Kirara, "everyone would appreciate an early night's sleep. Our neko patient would also appreciate a break from our travel as well.".

"Keh!", Inuyasha rolling his eyes at the monk. "Whatever! You lead the way.", not wanting to argue with the Monk. Inuyasha knew that today, everyone was emotionally drained. They wouldn't also reach the next village with nightfall approaching, and it would be wise to set up camp where it would seem safer.

"Great! It should be nearby. Follow me.", the monk signaling the group to follow him.

888

The sight of the lake was refreshing. It would serve to help them recover physically and emotionally.

"We can stay over here. The trees can give us shelter, the lake providing us food.", Miroku beaming at everyone.

"Whatever, monk! I'm the one watching over everyone tonight anyway.", Inuyasha sounding irritated.

Handling Kirara over to Kagome, "Can I be excused? I just need to be alone.", the Tajiya surprising both the monk and Inuyasha. Miroku and Inuyasha were making plans regarding the camp and forgot to ask the others for their thoughts.

"Sure, Sango. Take as much time as you need. It's still early anyway. We'll look for you when dinner is ready.", Kagome smiling sweetly at the gloomy Tajiya. Kagome had placed the sleeping neko on some comfortable blankets she had opened.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!", Sango bowing to Kagome, before running off into the forest, leaving Kirara and everyone behind.

Running farther from the campsite, Sango found a large tree overlooking a vast meadow. Deciding it was far enough from the group, Sango climbed the tree, seeking comfort on one of its branches.

"No one would see me here. I get to have a good view of anyone, or anything approaching. Here, I can find comfort, at least for the meantime.", Sango said to herself.

There were so many emotions running through Sango. She felt angry, ashamed and relieved. She was angry with Naraku, using her brother to manipulate her to betray Inuyasha. She was angry with herself for being so weak, unable to think rationally when it came to her brother. She felt ashamed for betraying the people who have shown her kindness. And relieved, her group has not shown her any animosity, rather concern for her well-being. But the real emotion running through Sango was loneliness – despite the acceptance of Inuyasha and his friends. Her family and village was gone, her brother a prisoner. She felt she was all alone.

"Oh why?! Why are the gods punishing me?! First my brother, then now Kirara!" And there, Sango cried until she could cry no more, and sleep claimed her.

888

It was dark when she awoke. Sango wasn't sure how long she had slept. The moonlight was hypnotizing, illuminating the forest. Sango felt like she was dreaming. Sensing a demonic aura nearby, Sango had to rub her eyes that still wanted sleep. At a distance, Sango saw the source, a yokai, similar to Inuyasha with flowing silver hair. This was much taller, more regal, like he was authority himself. She didn't recognize him. _This would be the 2_ _nd_ _Inuyokai I have seen_., Sango thought.

Leaping down from the tree branch, Sango proceeded to the edge of the forest, to where the yokai was standing. He seemed not to have detected her presence. He continued to stare into the dark horizon, overlooking the fields that seem to meet the moon. It was a beautiful view, that including the yokai who was standing in it. And then he turned, looking at Sango, no expression in his face, just staring. Sango was at a loss of words. The only word she could think of was 'beautiful' – for he was beautiful. There before her was a tall slender yokai, probably 19 years of age had he been human, with silver hair flowing to his knees and hair that framed his beautiful face. He had 2 magenta stripes on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. His beautiful almond-shaped golden eyes were mesmerizing that Sango could not pull herself from staring back. Then she noticed his left arm was missing. _What could have happened?_

This continued for some time. Sango was being pulled to him. She couldn't control her feet; it pushed herself to go nearer. A voice in her head was telling her to flee; this was yokai, and most probably not any ordinary yokai. The voice kept telling her, _Run! Your life is in danger_. But Sango pushed the voice back, following her limbs to the beauty that was before her, only stopping when she was a foot away from the yokai. She couldn't stop staring into his eyes – they seemed so cold, and yet it held some kind of promise. _My curiosity will kill me_ , thought Sango, _Why not push it, maybe this yokai can offer some form of release. Maybe he can offer me some kind of relief from my loneliness_.

The Inuyokai was taken aback by the brazen display of curiosity of this woman, but he did not show it. He continued to look at her, giving no hint of what he was thinking. He could not help but appraise this woman before him. He had to admit, the human before him was beautiful – round deep-chocolate brown eyes, long dark brown hair, delicate features, curvaceous body accentuated by her skin-tight suite, luscious lips that invited for a kiss, and her porcelain skin – enhanced further by the moonlight that cast down upon her. Then he noticed the tear marks on her cheeks, _This human has been crying awhile ago_.

 _Who is this woman? Does she not know who I am? Does she not fear for her life? What does she want from me?_ , thought the Inuyokai. Then taking a deep breath, the Inuyokai took in the scents surrounding the woman before him. Her scent – it was intoxicating, and possibly… addictive. He could sense no fear nor malice, only curiosity… longing … and arousal? He could smell tears that have faded. Her smell reminded him of cherry blossoms with jasmine mixed into it. It was her arousal that peaked his interest; her scent was mixed with the smell of cinnamon. "Delicious", said the Inuyukai out loud.

Sango heard what the Inuyukai said. Still not afraid, Sango thought, _Maybe this is the end - a blissful release from it all_.

The Inuyokai, passively asked, "What do you want human? Do you not fear me? Do you not fear for your life?".

Sango replied, "I know you are yokai, and I cannot cause myself to fear you. I am Tajiya. I know no fear. What I need is release, release from all this pain that is in me.".

The Inuyokai was baffled, but once again not showing a flinch of emotion. Thinking to himself, _Release? Or maybe she means a distraction from her loneliness? Her arousal is overwhelming my senses that I can almost taste it. What would she taste like? What is one night and never to see this human again? After all, I can smell her purity as well for she has not been claimed, mixed with her arousal - so delectable. Such an exotic creature, offered to me so willingly_.

"Do you willingly offer yourself to me, human, for me to use as I please? To help you in this _release_ that you need?", asked the Inuyokai.

"Yes", replied Sango. Her heart was beating so fast, not because of fear, but because of….. she didn't want to think of it, didn't want to admit it. A part of her was ashamed - a tajiya desiring a demon. It was just not how things should be.

"Remember Tajiya. It is you who wanted this. And for this time only, I will grant this to you.", said the Inuyokai.

And with that, the Inuyokai closed their gap, curious as to what the woman had to offer.

888

Warning! Lemon starts here!

888

The Inuyokai towered above the Tajiya. Sensing her submission and total surrender, the inuyokai leaned in, gently kissing her lips, proceeding to her shoulder, then to hollow of her collarbone before brushing his lips to her neck until he could sense her wanting to have his lips on hers.

Delicious - the only words that the Inuyokai could form in his mind.

Their bodies melted to each other, lips meeting, limbs tangled into each other wanting more of what the other could offer.

Sango's skin was on fire. She could feel it sizzle each time his hand would brush up and down her body. Sango couldn't help but shudder, and let out a passionate moan when the Inuyokai reached for her chest, boldly kneading her breast.

The Inuyokai sniffed the Tajiya's initial hesitancy. But by this time, he knew that she trusted him, and she would let him do anything he wanted to her.

The Inuyokai felt his hardening shaft strained in his hakama, pressing it against the Tajiya's belly. He could smell her intoxicating scent as she allowed him to kiss and taste her lips, cheeks, neck and earlobes.

"I am going to undress you now, Tajiya.", the Inuyokai's breath, ragged, whispering into her ear. "I cannot hold back after this.".

"...Please...," her voice laced with desire.

Gently removing his hand from her breast, the Inuyoukai started to peel of the Tajiya's uniform. He took his time, savoring the reactions of the Tajiya.

The Inuyokai then removed his kimono, laying it on the ground, depositing the Tajiya on top of it.

Sango was naked on top of the kimono of the Inuyokai. How she loved how the silk felt as it rubbed on her skin. Her first instinct was to curl and cover her body, but the burning gaze and intent of the Inuyokai kept her hands at her sides, returning his gaze with lust. She could feel a heated blush spread throughout her body as the Inuyokai roamed and examined her. She couldn't help but bite her lower lip. This was maddening.

Her nervousness returned when she felt the Inuyokai began to lean down on top of her. By the time he had his lips on hers, she was on fire, throwing all caution to the wind. She kept writhing underneath, trying to feel more of him.

He wanted to taste more of her. He was sure to taste every square inch of her naked frame. He was tracing his mouth slowly down her cheekbones to her neck, to her breasts, while his hand roamed her body. He was addicted to the unique flavor of this woman underneath him, her flesh smooth and silky. She was trembling to his touch, her gaze shameless. This urged him on to go lower, to explore further what the Tajiya had to offer.

He was careful not to touch her feminine folds. He wanted to explore that last – tasting first her breasts, her belly, her naval and her waist. He continued to layer kisses over her shivering skin, each kiss causing her to quiver.

Knowing that he had the Tajiya under his control, he rested his hand on her thigh, watching her arousal.

"Touch your breasts. Play with them.", said the Inuyokai, his voice raspy with need.

Sango started to knead them, playing with her tits, rolling them with her fingers. Sango couldn't help but moan, never breaking her gaze from the Inuyokai who was dominating her.

The Inuyokai grinned, licking his lips as if he was ready to devour his prey. He continued to kneel between the Tajiya's legs, staring down at her sex, trying to remember each detail of her wantonness. No longer able to control himself, he reached out and rubbed his hands over the Tajiya's brown curls that hid her feminine folds, going deeper until he felt her feminine lips, parting it and letting his thumb graze her erect nub.

The Inuyokai was mesmerized by how the Tajiya was jerking below him. He could hear her heartbeat speed up each time his thumb would press and flip on her sensitive throbbing nub.

"It would seem I am the first to touch this, Tajiya.", smugness in the voice of the Inuyoukai, as his middle finger started to probe apart her feminine folds, teasing the entrance of her passage.

Sango couldn't speak. No man has ever touched her. She was dazed with desire. All she could feel was that impending bliss creeping up, waiting to be released.

The Inuyokai nudged his knees forward, causing the Tajiya to open herself even more. His hand never leaving her sex, the Inuyoukai leaned forward, kissing the woman beneath him once again, feeling her nipples press against his bare chest as he rested on top of her.

"What do you want Tajiya? Do you want to come?", whispering into her ear.

"Yes," yelped the Tajiya, feminine folds grinding against the Inuyokai's hand.

Going lower, the Inuyokai pushed her thigh's further apart. He eased his face directly on her naked sex, enjoying the smell of her desire. He eased his hand under the Tajiya's rear, pushing her to meet his mouth.

Sango howled with the pleasure as it shot through her spine. She couldn't believe the intensity of sensuality she was feeling right now. She felt liquid fire release from her.

The Inuyoukai was enjoying this. _How responsive_ , as he savored the sweet nectar of her arousal.

"Did that feel good, Tajiya?", he asked as he raised himself from her sex, his gaze smug with the pleasure he gave her.

Sango could only nod.

"We have only began.", as the Inuyokai returned to her sex.

Sango felt his tongue steadily and deeply penetrate her feminine folds. _I don't think I can take more of this_ , thought Sango, before another moan was released from her lips. The Inuyokai had started to swivel and swirl his tongue inside of her, drinking the juice that pooled there. She could feel herself almost reaching her release, when he'd pull back, diverting her senses. He'd alternate with sucking motion on her sensitive nub, then changing when he would feel that she was about to reach the peak of her desire. He did this continuously. Sango was starting to get frustrated.

Sensing her need, "I think we are ready to fuck, Tajiya.", the Inuyokai getting up, removing his last remaining clothing

Sango couldn't help but stare at the beautiful Inuyoukai before her, his throbbing member, just as impressive as the owner. _Could that actually fit me?,_ thought Sango.

Wasting no time, the Inuyokai positioned his knees to the inside of each of her thighs, nudging them farther apart. Grabbing her ankles, the Inuyoukai placed her legs on his shoulder, allowing him complete and unrestricted access.

Positioning his blunt end at the Tajiya's entrance, the Inuyokai slowly pushed forward, memorizing each and every expression that she made as he entered her. She was so tight, and the Inuyokai had to control himself, wanting to savor this moment for both of them. He had felt no resistance, and he was glad. Pain was not on the menu for this event. And after a torturous slow descent, the Inuyokai was buried deep within her, feeling his sac brush her bottom.

Sango was moaning. _Oh Kami, I feel so full. I can't describe this overwhelming feeling_.

Then he started to move, his thrusts initially gentle. With each thrust, her breasts swayed, following the movement of their groins pressing to each other.

He started thrusting deeper, more urgent, his hand busy groping her breasts or her bottom. He could feel the boiling in his loins as he tried desperately to control himself as he watched the woman beneath him writhe with delight.

Her passage tight and slick with her arousal, and the Inuyokai was sure that it was dripping on his kimono. He was enjoying this too much. He was now gritting his teeth, controlling himself not to come before the naked woman underneath him had her release. This was getting harder than he thought. He needed to make her come now.

Grabbing her hands with his, the Inuyoukai pinned her hands above her head, allowing him to intensify his thrusting. He was pounding into her ruthlessly until all the Tajiya could do was reach her climax.

"…. Yes…. Yes… aaaaahhhhhhhhHHHHHHH", the Tajiya screamed.

It was music to the Inuyokai's ears. He could feel her passage squeezing his throbbing member that had yet to stop pounding into her.

He continued pumping into her, reaching even deeper than he could imagine. The Tajiya had just started her descent when he hit a sensitive spot within her that caused the Tajiya to scream once again, this time gripping his member so tightly, almost strangling it. With one more thrust, he came with her, bathing in the same bliss they shared.

The Inuyokai was unable to hold his weight any longer, resting on the Tajiya's body, nuzzling her neck, enjoying the mixing of their scents. When he felt his strength return, he immediately lay beside the Tajiya, pulling her to him, as both drifted to sleep.

888

Lemon ends.

888

Sitting up abruptly, Sango awoke disoriented. _Where am I?,_ wondered Sango.

For a time, she forgot where she was and what happened a few moments ago. Sitting up, she realized she was naked, in a small patch of clearing surrounded by tall trees. She could feel the soreness, reminding her of what had happened. Confirming that it was not a dream, she saw his kimono beneath her. There was no yokai in sight, nor could Sango feel his aura nearby. "He must have immediately left", said Sango, a little bit disappointed. "I did get what I asked for… ", Sango sighed and started gathering her clothes, including the Inuyokai's kimono that he left behind. She could hear a stream nearby, and washing before going back to the others would be a great idea.

This was her secret. No one else had to know. She wasn't sure how Inuyasha and the others would react about her loss of control.

Inuyasha was pacing around the campfire. He couldn't keep still. "What's taking her so long?!".

"She needs this time to be alone, Inuyasha", said Kagome. "She's been through so much. We need to give her space. I'm worried too, but we don't want to push her away. If she isn't back in few more minutes, we'll go out and look for her. Now why don't you sit down and try to relax.", signaling Inuyasha to sit beside her by the campfire.

"Keh!", Inuyasha shrugged and kept pacing. He knew Sango needed the space, but with so many demons out there, including Naraku, she could be in danger.

And like on cue, Inuyasha heard familiar footsteps going towards them. Emerging from the bushes behind Kagome, Sango stepped out.

Putting down her things and sitting beside Kagome, Sango smiled at the group, focusing especially at Inuyasha. "I hope I didn't worry you guys. I fell asleep, and when I woke up it was dark. I saw that there was a hot spring nearby so I decided to bathe before returning to camp.".

Kagome hugging Sango, "No worries Sango. All of us took a nap earlier. We were also busy setting up camp. I know you needed your time alone. Just always remember, we are all here for you. All you need to do is ask.", letting go of a blushing Sango.

"Kagome is right Sango", said Miroku, "we are here for you.", smiling warmly at the Tajiya.

"How is Kirara?", Sango looking at the sleeping neko beside Kagome.

"She's been sleeping comfortably. We'll be able to reach the next village tomorrow, and we had made plans to look for the herbs that could help against poisoning from miasma.", Kagome assuring Sango.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, kept staring at Sango. Sango couldn't help but feel self conscious. She couldn't help but think Inuyasha was scrutinizing her. Did he know? Could he smell the yokai on her? Sango was very careful in gathering some herbs she saw on the way to wash her body with it, including the kimono of the yokai. She was a demon slayer after all, knowledge about masking one's scent was part of their lessons. She knew and was sure she had erased all traces of the Inuyokai's scent, but Inuyasha's stare…. it made her doubt if she was really successful.

"Keh!", Inuyasha still staring at Sango, "Next time don't take too long, or at least come back and tell us if you'll be bathing or something like that. We all know Kagome needs to bathe and you could have helped us a lot had you brought her with you.", Inuyasha smirking, feeling like he had made a smart remark.

"And what was that supposed to mean, Inuyasha?!", said Kagome, fuming. "SIT!"

And Inuyasha came crashing down.


	3. How it all Started: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Inuyasha and Kagome left to get some herbs for Kirara, it gave Sango some time to think and recuperate. It wasn't just because she was recuperating from her physical wounds, but also her emotional ones. She still couldn't grasp that her brother was still a prisoner of Naraku – a puppet. She also still felt guilty for everything – betraying Inuyasha, and losing control with an Inuyokai the night before.

 _I'm tainted now – not only emotionally but physically as well. How could I be so weak?!_ , thought Sango. She had been trying to feign sleeping beside Kirara so as not to have to talk to Miroku or Shippo. She was afraid they might ask about the night before.

The two returned at dusk. Inuyasha and Kagome told the rest of the group about the half demon Jinenji. Sango noted something in Inuyasha upon their return. She couldn't put a finger on it. _Could have Jinenji made Inuyasha remember things about his past – being alone and not belonging. A Hanyou's life isn't easy – they were neither yokai nor were they human. But Inuyasha must realize that he no longer was alone; people who care about him surrounded him. He had Kagome, Kagome who loved him so much_.

After dinner, as usual, Inuyasha opted to sleep outside, saying that he could keep watch better that way. The group was fine with that, and started to prepare for the night's rest.

Setting her sleeping bag, Kagome approached the sleeping Tajiya, "You look much better now, Sango. Even Kirara looks much better.", concern in the Miko's voice.

"Thank you, Kagome...", sitting up and hugging the Miko. "for everything. All of you have shown us only kindness, despite everything that has happened.".

"Oh Sango. We understand what you are going through.", hugging the Tajiya back. "Now rest. Tomorrow will be another day.", smiling at Sango and petting the sleeping neko.

888

When everyone was asleep, Sango decided to sneak out. She needed some fresh air. After all, she was stuck inside the hut all day, forcing herself to sleep as she hid from the ones left to guard her.

Inuyasha was just about to sleep when he noticed a figure leaving the hut. _Sango! Hmmmm… now what is she up to? I don't understand this girl sometimes… well, most of the time. Might as well follow her to keep her out of trouble._

Inuyasha followed Sango to a spring nearby. She just sat there, staring. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her he was there or just leave her to her thoughts.

"Inuyasha, why don't you come join me?", Sango patting the ground beside her, not looking at the direction where Inuyasha hid.

 _Now she knows! Might as well join her I guess_ , leaving the shadows and sitting beside Sango.

They just sat there quietly for some time. It was Inuyasha who broke the silence.

"So, how are you? You and Kirara feeling much better? I hope the herbs will help Kirara make a full recovery.", Inuyasha's voice full of concern, looking intently at Sango.

Sango just kept staring at the spring. She was surprised with the change in the hanyou. He'd been tough on her for the past few days, trying to push her to be 'stronger', both physically and emotionally. "We're better now, Inuyasha, much better.". Shifting her gaze at Inuyasha, "After everything I have done to you, you still have the heart to be kind to us. Thank you. I owe you a debt of gratitude. Hopefully, someday I can repay the kindness you have shown Kirara and I.", smiling at the hanyou.

Sango's smile took Inuyasha's breath away. _Beautiful, but her eyes, it's so sad_. Inuyasha's heart couldn't help but break, how he empathized with her, knowing that he too lost someone important because of Naraku.

Looking intently at Inuyasha, sensing what the hanyou was thinking, "Don't pity me, Inuyasha. I'm stronger than I look. I don't break. I WON'T break. We will find Naraku, and we will end all of this.", her voice was determined.

Inuyasha, not knowing what pushed him to do it, took Sango's chin to face him, "I know Sango. I know you're strong. And yes, we will defeat Nakaru and end his evil.". Inuyasha meant what he said. But at that moment, he was mesmerized with the deep brown eyes that looked back at him. He was drawn to the Tajiya. _It's nice not to be alone_ , remembering Kagome's words. Not realizing what he was doing, Inuyasha bent down and took Sango's lips.

888

Warning! Lemon starts!

888

Sango was caught off guard with Inuyasha's kiss, but she couldn't help it, she responded and kissed him back. This made Inuyasha braver, kissing her even deeper. Sango moved closer, tilting her head, opening her mouth, his breath warm on her face.

Sango didn't even notice they'd stop kissing until she felt his hand on her shoulder. _He tastes really good_.

"Inuyasha", Sango whispering his name on his lips.

Inuyasha couldn't help it either. He wanted to feel more of her. Pulling her closer to him, Sango climbed onto him, straddling his lap, her kimono opening itself as she positioned herself on him. The skin that was exposed over her thigh mesmerized him, placing his hands on them. He could feel Sango shiver with his touch.

Looking at where his hands were, Sango was fascinated with the contrast of their skin. Her thighs were pale and pink, with his hands on top, which was a shade darker. 

Inuyasha flexed his finger, letting his claws drag on her flesh. Sango was trembling with their contact. Wanting to taste more of her, Inuyasha bent down once again, capturing her mouth with his, slipping his tongue inside, enjoying how she welcomed the intruding member.

Sango was breathless. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt she was going to faint. _Oh Kami!_ Her hands roamed his body, gripping him harder to her. His hair silky, a contrast to what she thought it would feel between her fingers. Entwining her fingers on his hair, pulling it back, Sango broke their kiss to lavish his exposed neck with licks and kisses. Sango felt Inuyasha shudder, she could feel and hear the vibrations emanating from him.

Between kisses, "You seem to like this, Inuyasha?", feeling the heat in his skin. _Was Inuyasha blushing?_

Sango was emboldened, pressing her lips to the juncture of his neck, sucking the hollow of his collarbone. Sango could hear more muffled sounds escape from him. 

Sango was enjoying how she was making Inuyasha feel. She inhaled him, loving the smell of his skin – it was masculine – earthy, like sandalwood and rosewood mixed with sweat. And his taste, Inuyasha tasted delicious like honey with cinnamon.

Inuyasha felt powerless. He couldn't help but drop his head forward to Sango, submitting to Sango's seduction. He could feel his breath quicken. He was too wrapped up with the sensations this woman was eliciting from him.

Sango has never felt more powerful. She was addicted to how she could make Inuyasha submit to her. She wanted more. A lot more.

"Inuyasha", whispering to his ear, tugging on his kimono. Sango wanted more of his skin on hers. Sango started undressing Inuyasha, tugging at his obi, wanting to feel more of him.

Understanding what Sango wanted, never breaking from their contact, Inuyasha started to loosen Sango's obi, pushing her kimono off her shoulder, letting it fall. Inuyasha was greeted by naked skin.

Sango was getting frustrated, she wanted to feel all of him.

Sensing Sango's frustration, Inuyasha carried Sango to stand up, completing their undressing - never breaking from the kisses Sango was showering on Inuyasha. Satisfied that there was no more clothing separating them, grabbing Sango's hips, legs wrapping around his waist, Inuyasha sat them back down, enjoying the new sensations of skin against skin.

Running her fingers on Inuyasha spine, Inuyasha bent further, allowing her to explore more of him. He couldn't help but groan when he felt her tugging at his hair, while she explored the skin underneath his silky tresses.

Inuyasha's hands were now exploring Sango, holding her waist, urging her even closer. He was hard, and he knew Sango could feel it underneath her. She was rolling her hips over and around him, which sent spikes of pleasure to Inuyasha.

"Sango", Inuyasha's voice soft and raspy.

Inuyasha wasn't the only want affected. Sango could feel pools of liquid fire in her nether region, coating him as she ground her hips to his.

Sango wanted more. Trying to tell Inuyasha this, Sango once again grazed her mouth on his neck, making sure he felt her teeth brush his skin. Settling at the juncture, she gently bit him, causing him to groan louder this time.

Breaking from the spell of Sango, Inuyasha interlacing his fingers to Sango's silky strands pushed her mouth to his, his kisses bolder, more insistent.

Inuyasha moved his hips, grinding himself to Sango, letting his throbbing member brush against her feminine folds. His hands were no longer silently lying on her thighs, they were moving up and down her body, exploring her. He was no longer timid.

Sango felt his hands roam her body – kneading her breasts, brushing his skin against hers. She felt his hand go lower, gently touching the soft curls that covered her femininity, exploring what was hidden. Sango couldn't help roll her hips with the contact, pushing her to him, moaning when she felt him slide more of his palm onto her. It was electrifying. She felt herself peak, flooding Inuyasha's hands with her juices.

Breaking from their kiss, Inuyasha watched Sango come down from her bliss. He couldn't help but feel satisfied, knowing that it was him who brought Sango to her climax.

Once her breath was steady, Sango opened her eyes. Inuyasha was staring at her, his eyes lustful. Sango gasped, as she watched Inuyasha suck her juices from his fingers. It was the most erotic thing she has seen in her life.

Inuyasha couldn't break his stare. He wanted to devour Sango, taste all of her.

Wanting to taste what she tasted like, Sango kissed Inuyasha. She tasted like wine and cinnamon.

"Your taste is addictive, Sango."

Devouring his lips, Sango started to explore his body with her hands. This time, it was Inuyasha who was kissing her neck, licking her collarbone, sucking at her shoulders. Inuyasha trailed kisses lower, between her breasts, licking the valley between them. Sango moaned when he captured her tit, sucking on it, as the other was showered with attention from his fingers. Sango had to grip his shoulders to steady herself.

Inuyasha was enjoying how Sango was responding to him. He wanted her to feel how much he wanted her. He positioned his pulsating shaft between her legs, grasping her bottom as he pulled her tighter to him, lifting his hips rhythmically to her.

Gasping, "Inuyasha!"

Feeling bolder, Inuyasha grabs Sango's hand, pulling it to his throbbing appendage, wrapping her hands on his member.

Inuyasha was hard, yet soft and velvety. He was hot and she could feel he was wet, fluid seeping from the tip of his shaft. She could feel him throb in her palm.

"Inuyasha"

As if reading Sango's mind, Inuyasha raised Sango, Sango positioning his member to her entrance, before bringing her down.

Entering her, "Sango, you feel so good, so tight."

Sango was lost with the feeling of Inuyasha in her. He felt so good inside of her. She took all of him, feeling his sac rub at her bottom. Sango couldn't help but grind her hips to his, a moan escaping her lips.

Growling, "Sango….", gripping her hips tight. "Don't move. I might not last if you keep moving.".

Sango couldn't help it. He felt so good. She started to move her hips, causing him to pump into her slowly. Sango wanted him deeper, wanted all of him in her.

Getting the cue from Sango, Inuyasha started to thrust into her harder, each time burying himself to the hilt, hearing his sac smack at Sango's bottom. He knew that he needed to come. He needed both of them to come.

Laying her down on her back, never breaking from each other, placing her ankles on his shoulder, gripping her bottom, Inuyasha pounded into Sango relentlessly. He didn't want to hold back anymore. He needed them to reach that bliss together.

Sango could feel it. Her desire was peaking. She was at the edge.

Feeling Inuyasha's shaft hit her inner spot, Sango went over the edge. Arching her back, screaming Inuyasha's name, tightening her walls around his pulsating member.

It was all too much for Inuyasha. Her walls contracting around him, Inuyasha thrust into her for one last time, sending himself as deep as he could be, releasing into her his life essence.

888

Lemon ends here.

888

Running his claws through her hair, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the sleeping beauty beside him. _This feels so right, lying beside her, like this. I want more of this. If possible, everyday like this,_ smiling to himself. Inuyasha knew that he should feel guilt or regret, but he didn't. He was actually thinking of ways that this could be a 'permanent' arrangement with Sango.

Opening her eyes, Sango was greeted by beautiful golden eyes looking back at her. _Oh! It wasn't a dream_ , smiling at the beautiful hanyou before her. Sango couldn't help but realize how beautiful Inuyasha is. His features were perfect, his dog-ears made him cuter. _Wait! What is wrong with me?! Two demons in just a few days!_

Inuyasha feeling a shift in Sango, immediately pulled her to him, nuzzling her neck, sending purring-like vibrations, trying to comfort and relax her. He didn't want her to regret what happened to both of them.

Whispering to her ear, "I don't regret anything, Sango. In fact, I was wondering…", moving to face her. Inuyasha started to brush her cheeks, trying to wipe away any doubts in her mind. Shyly, "I was wondering if this could be an arrangement for both of us? You know, if you need someone to relieve you…. physically… and if I need some too, then maybe you could also….", his fingers had somehow travelled to her lower lip, brushing it in circular motions.

Sango didn't know what to say. She wasn't complaining about what happened, _Inuyasha was great! But is it right to continue things like this? Am I actually considering having this understanding? Am I really that scared to be lonely that I would agree with such an arrangement?_

Sitting-up and longingly looking at Inuyasha, brushing his cheeks as well, "I'll think about it, Inuyasha. This is not an ordinary arrangement you know. There are consequences. I need to think about it, and I think you should too. This could hurt people we care about, and that includes Kagome. ". Sango stood up and started to gather her clothing. She needed to break the physical contact with him, she couldn't think straight when Inuyasha was touching her.

 _Kagome….._ , thought Inuyasha. He could hurt Kagome if she found out about his arrangement with Sango. Resigned to Sango's suggestion, Inuyasha started to dress as well.

Once dressed, Sango looked back at Inuyasha, fully dressed sitting facing the springs, he didn't seem interested to return to the others with her. "I'll go ahead now, Inuyasha.", leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

 _Now, it's more complicated. How could you let this happen?! Now there are three women complicating your life. You just had to add Sango to the complication. Just great Inuyasha!,_ reprimanding himself.


	4. How it all Started: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next few days were troublesome. At least both Sango and Inuyasha were busy with other things rather than dealing with the decision they had to make eventually – do they go on with their secret liaison?

First the group had encountered the spell of the Illusionary Death while trying to save Kikyo. All of them had to face their worst fears. Shippo's fear was being alone, Miroku his wind tunnel consuming him, Kagome seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together, Inuyasha remembering the time he lost Kikyo, and Sango – the death of Miroku and Inuyasha at the hands of her brother Kohaku.

They had to face their fears and had to face the issues they had buried deep within.

Sango had to face hers, and she was extremely bothered with her discovery – Inuyasha has become one of the most important people in her life. _It hurt when I saw Inuyasha dead_.

Inuyasha was also greatly affected. He was conflicted with what Kikyo was doing. Kikyo had tried to kill Kagome, and stole the Shikon shards from her. _Why Kikyo? What are you up to?_ What was more troubling to Inuyasha was, _Kagome, she means a lot more to me_.

Second was meeting Totosai and the confrontation of the brothers – Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

It was more of Sango who was troubled with the encounter – discovering that this was the Inuyokai she slept with days ago. She slept with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. _What have I gotten myself into?! I've slept with both brothers!_ Sango had to pretend having never seen Sesshomaru before.

At one point, Sango tried to interfere with the battle of the siblings. It was a good thing Inuyasha mistook her interference as wanting to help him – when in reality, she wanted to prevent the fight between the brothers. _I don't want to see any of them get hurt. They're both... important to me... I can't stand to see anyone hurt_. Sango couldn't understand her attachment to Inuyasha's older sibling.

It also didn't help when she thought Sesshomaru was dead. This was confusing to Sango. She had met the Inuyokai only once when she slept with him, and that was it. But somehow, it bothered her that he could possibly be gone forever. She couldn't understand her feelings towards Sesshomaru. In fact, there shouldn't be any, but there it is. It was a good thing that Totosai confirmed that Sesshomaru was safe, protected by Tenseiga. Sango felt relief, knowing the Inuyokai was safe somewhere, possibly recovering.

What transpired in the last few days bothered Sango. She was discovering feelings she though she never had. Needing to think, Sango sneaked out in the dead of the night to a spring she discovered nearby. She knew the sound had a calming effect to her.

 _He didn't even recognize me… like we were strangers_ , Sango thinking about her earlier encounter with Sesshomaru. _Well, what did you think, Sango, it was a rut, a release, nothing more than that_.

And then she felt a presence she knew all too well, Inuyasha. Sango didn't acknowledge his presence; she continued to look into the springs, pretending she was alone.

Sitting beside her, Inuyasha started to brush his claws through Sango's hair. "I was hoping you'd be here.", bending down to nuzzle her neck. When he felt her move her neck to allow him more access, Inuyasha became bolder, nipping and licking her neck, sucking the hollow of her collarbone. Hearing her moan, Inuyasha grazed her neck upward with his lips, towards his truest desire, he wanted to taste her lips.

888

Opening his eyes, he saw Sango's face next to his, stunningly tranquil. _She's so beautiful – my unexpected complication. I was sure that I'd end up with Kikyo or Kagome eventually, but now…._. Inuyasha took a deep breath, taking in her jasmine and cherry blossom scent. He wanted to remember every detail about her. He never wanted to forget.

Propping on one elbow, looking at the sleeping beauty beside him, Inuyasha was brazenly tracing circles around Sango's tight abdomen. Feeling her stir and awaken, Inuyasha whispered, "So, what is your answer Sango? I want this to continue. It can be our secret, you know. No one has to know.".

Opening her eyes, meeting the golden globes that looked at her, Sango smiled. The arrangement seemed more and more appealing to her. No attachment, no commitment. They were just friends who aided to each other's needs – physical sexual needs that is.

Putting both arms underneath to elevate her head, Sango looked at the hanyou beside her, comfortable with her nakedness beside Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, why not Kagome? I've noticed since the day I first joined the group, there is an unsaid rule - you are Kagome's. Doesn't the beads stand proof of that?", Sango pointing to the beads around Inuyasha's neck. "Or, why not Kikyo? Why me? I think you'll have lesser complications if you chose any of the two.".

Scowling, "Sango, you know why I can't be with Kikyo physically. As for Kagome…. You don't know that… nothing is official between Kagome and I…". Pausing, "And if I make a mistake, like accidentally bite her, she might just say _SIT_.".

Sango started laughing. She couldn't help but imagine that Inuyasha and Kagome were in the middle of it, then Inuyasha comes crashing to the ground because Kagome may, or may not accidentally say SIT. It was a funny possibility. She couldn't help but pity the hanyou when she thought about it.

"See!"

Sango staring into the moonlit sky above them, "Well, you do have a point.". Pausing, trying to decide, "Why not?! I guess we're friends, and friends help each other out, right?! And we need this from time to time, we're just helping each other out.", smiling, looking back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiling, looking at the claw that was idly tracing circles around Sango's belly, "That's a nice way to put it…. But….. I want this to be exclusive Sango. I don't want us sleeping with just anybody when the NEED arises.".

Sango was confused. THAT would complicate things for the both of them. "You do know that exclusiveness can make it more complicated right? It's like we're committed to each other?!"

Still not looking at Sango, enjoying how her muscles contract, as he swirls his claws on her tummy, "Not really. I mean, if we need that physical contact, we will rely on each other to calm it down… I don't like you running to someone else before asking me to help you.". Inuyasha was referring to Sesshomaru and Miroku. Inuyasha knows about Sesshomaru; he picked up his scent on Sango during their first time together. And Miroku is a lecher who was always trying to touch Sango's behind. "And we can stop our arrangement anytime, especially if we are officially in a relationship with someone. All we have to do is ask. Or…. if we become intimate with someone else, then that would be equal to saying our pact is over.".

Sango was a little hesitant about this request of Inuyasha. "Okay, I'll go with this Inuyasha. But kissing is included as part of being intimate with another. If anyone starts kissing someone else, the pact is over. Understand?", Sango looking intently on Inuyasha.

Bending down to whisper to her ear, "I agree with your added condition Sango. I guess all we have to do now is seal the deal then.", tilting her face to his, Inuyasha bent down to give her a passionate kiss.


	5. How it all Started: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next following days were challenging for the group. Kagome had to be rescued – causing the group to battle both Wolf demons and the Birds of Paradise. And then Inuyasha and Kagome quarreled because Inuyasha said some things to Kagome because he got jealous of Koga.

It was funny looking at the two, but it was foreboding of what the future held – Inuyasha was Kagome's and no one can come between that. They weren't officially together, but they would eventually.

When Inuyasha went to Kagome's time to try to patch things up with her, Sango took the opportunity to be alone. She missed sneaking out to be with her thoughts.

It was late in the afternoon, and Sango wanted to get a heads start to her secret place. Since Miroku and Shippo were doing their own stuff, Sango decided to tell Kaede that she will be off somewhere and will be back later at night.

Taking Kirara, Sango decided to go a little farther from Kaede's village. She knew of a hidden place somewhere in the south, just a few minutes ride with Kirara.

It was almost sunset when Sango arrived. She immediately sat on her favorite spot, Kirara on her lap. She was sitting on top of a rolling field of tulips, giving her a beautiful view of the horizon before her. It always took her breath away when she stayed on this spot, viewing the setting sun. These moments reminded her that it was worth living.

"Isn't it beautiful, Kirara.", Sango petting her neko friend.

While staring into the horizon, Sango was hypnotized, not realizing the presence that had invaded her space. Kirara didn't make a sound to alert her either. It was the laughter of a child that made Sango realize she wasn't alone.

Hearing the laughter, Sango immediately got up from her seat, and looked at the direction of the laughter. She knew she hadn't brought Hiraikotsu or any weapon, but she was ready for one-on-one combat if needed.

Sango was ready to pounce. Upon turning, she gasped, any need to defend herself faded. Before her was the Inuyokai – Sesshomaru, and far away was a little girl playing in the fields. She also noticed the beast Sesshomaru rode on when he tried to battle Inuyasha. Kirara was walking towards the Inuyokai, relaxed. It would seem her neko friend had recognized the intruder, and knew he wasn't a threat.

"It is nice to see you here, Tajiya.", Sesshomaru staring at Sango intently.

"I didn't know you knew me. The last time we saw each other, you didn't show any hint you actually remembered.", not being able to hide the hurt in her voice. Knowing she was not in danger, Sango turned her back against the Inuyokai and sat back down, and continued to watch the sun set.

"You didn't exactly announce to your company that you knew me as well. This Sesshomaru presumed it was a secret.", the voice approaching her.

"Well, you didn't exactly have a good reputation with them, either.", refusing to look at the Inuyokai.

"Are you hurt, Tajiya, that this Sesshomaru did not acknowledge you?".

"What do I care?! It was a night of rutting. That's it. It was one night.", Sango starting to get irritated. She didn't understand the conflict of emotions running through her.

"This Sesshomaru would not want to call it 'rutting'. I do believe it was a little bit more than that.", said the Inuyokai, before sitting beside Sango.

"I don't care what you want to call it."

Brushing her cheeks with the back of his hands, Sango flinched. She didn't expect such contact from the Inuyokai. Deep down she was somehow hurt. But she didn't understand her hurt. She knew what that night was, but somehow she was expecting something more. She hated herself, hated herself for being irrational and being stupid.

"You never told me your name, Tajiya."

"And you never told me yours."

"Ah….", Sesshomaru quiet again. He could not understand why the Tajiya was acting this way. They were clear on that night, and yet, she was somehow expecting something more. Sesshomaru could not understand humans, especially this one before him.

"Just leave me alone. I was supposed to have this time to myself. Go play with the little girl.", Sango wanted to throw a fit, a tantrum. She knew she was being absurd with her actuations. She wasn't a child, but she wanted to smash something right now.

It really wasn't just about Sesshomaru. It was also about Inuyasha. She just felt so alone. She felt even more alone now, than she was before.

Then a little hand snaked itself on hers and was trying to sit on her lap. It was Sesshomaru's companion.

"Hi beautiful lady. My name is Rin.", playfully sitting herself on one of Sango's knees while continuing to hold onto Sango's hand.

Sango was surprised, but was pleased. She couldn't hold her anger with the little one.

"My name is Sango.", squeezing the hand that was holding hers.

"Are you Lord Sesshomaru's friend?", looking at Sango then at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Rin. This Sesshomaru is friends with Sango – intimate friends indeed.", Sesshomaru interjecting himself, putting a stress on 'intimate'.

This brought a blush on Sango's cheeks. Sango was sure the child did not know what intimate meant.

"Rin, why don't you look for Jaken and play with Kirara. I need to talk with Sango alone.".

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.", the little girl hugging Sango before leaving the two alone.

"We don't need to talk you know. I'm contented to be alone."

"Are you, Sango?".

 _Why did I like the sound of my name rolling out of his tongue. Darn this Sesshomaru, stirring things that shouldn't be disturbed! Inuyasha is enough trouble for her, and now adding him too! Argghhh! I knew I'd get into trouble for my indiscretions_. Sango was infuriated with herself and the Inuyokai was sensing it.

"You seem troubled, Sango." Leaning over to her ear, whispering something that should only be heard by the two of them, "Maybe I can offer you something to ease your mind.".

Sango turned crimson. Now she was furious. She was never expecting to be haunted by that one night. And here he was before her, making these _suggestions_.

Pulling herself away from the Inuyokai, looking at him, "You can't offer me anything that I would be interested in. Just leave me alone!", and like a child, crossing her arms to her chest and slumping a little farther away from the Inuyokai.

The Inuyokai started to laugh.

 _Is he laughing at me? What the hell?!,_ wanting to clobber the Inuyokai.

"You are truly an enigma, Tajiya.". Standing up, "I believe I am no longer welcome in your presence.".

This made Sango guilty. _Why am I now feeling guilty. Now I'm pissed with myself_. Looking for the Inuyokai, "Please don't go.".

Sesshomaru stopped. He had not yet left the Tajiya's side and was just about to walk away. Looking at the Tajiya seated beneath him, "You want the company of this Sesshomaru, Sango?".

Feeling ashamed of what she was about to admit, "Yes, Sesshomaru. Please.".

Sitting down beside her again, the two silently watched the sunset.

888

A campfire was set-up a few distance from where they were. From where Sango sat, she saw Rin with Kirara, the toad and A-Un. It was dark now, and Sango knew she had to return to Kaede's lest Miroku and Shippo start looking for her.

Standing-up, brushing the dirt from her Tajiya uniform, Sango turned to face the standing Sesshomaru.

"I guess I will be off. Thank you for the company. Maybe we will see each other again.".

"Why don't you stay awhile. Rin would enjoy your company. After dinner, you can return to your pack.", holding on to Sango's elbow, directing her towards the campfire.

Sango didn't know why, but she didn't protest, and just followed Sesshomaru to the party that was waiting for him.

888

Nearing the campsite, Sango noticed 2 other Inuyokai approaching them. Both silver haired, amber eyes, and beautiful as well. The first to approach looked exactly like Sesshomaru. I never heard from the others he had a twin. And the second was a robust very tall man. _These Inuyokais are really good looking_. Sango had to blink her eyes repeatedly to make sure of what she was seeing. _Their parents sure produced good-looking kids._

"Sesshomaru!", both shouted as they neared.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man!", stern voice from Sesshomaru's 'twin'.

"I agree with big-brother.", said the taller of the three.

Realizing Sango was in their midst, the two immediately looked at the Tajiya, smiling.

"Excuse us for our rudeness. Please allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the older brothers of this Sesshomaru. My name is Mitsuo.", said the one that looked like Sesshomaru.

"And I'm Kenji.".

Both brothers bowing to the lovely Sango.

Sango has seen Inuyokai before but noticed a common trait among the line of Sesshomaru's family – the silver hair, magenta facial stripes and the golden eyes. _Could these be traits of a Daiyokai? Sesshomaru has always been proud of his Daiyokai heritage_. Mitsuo, though almost a twin of Sesshomaru lacked the crescent moon on his forehead, and the same with Kenji.

"I am Sango.", bowing to the two.

Both brothers remained staring at Sango, waiting for further introduction as to who Sango was to Sesshomaru.

"Sango is a friend of this Sesshomaru.", cutting his brothers' curious stares.

"Aaahhh. I didn't know you had friends.", Mitsuo smirking at Sesshomaru.

"Very funny.", Sesshomaru sounding irritated.

"Would you excuse us Sango, but we need to chastise our baby brother right now.", Kenji beaming at Sango.

Sango wanted to laugh. She had never thought that the 'feared' Sesshomaru was a baby brother to someone. And he was going to get reprimanded at that. This gives Sango a whole new picture of who Sesshomaru is. She couldn't blame her group for seeing Sesshomaru as a monster. He was, after all, been violently hounding Inuyasha continuously.

"She can stay. I do not keep secrets from the Tajiya.", Sesshomaru looking at his brothers.

"Oh… and I thought she was just a friend.", Mitsuo grinning at Sesshomaru.

"Go ahead! You are wasting my time.", Sesshomaru sounding annoyed with his brothers.

"Very well.", their voice turning from playful to serious. "Why are you trying to kill our baby brother?! Did we not tell you to lay your hands off Inuyasha! He already had a hard life. It makes it even harder when he feels that his own flesh and blood hates him – worse, trying to kill him!", Mitsuo looking angry. "It seems losing an arm hasn't taught you well.".

"And where did you hear this news? Would you not want to get my side first before you start attacking me?", Sesshomaru's voice cold, expressionless.

"From Totosai. We happened to pass by the geezer on the way to meet you.", said Kenji as a matter-of-fact.

"In this Sesshomaru's defense. I was not trying to kill Inuyasha. I was only trying to get his sword, or destroy his sword. But that was it. If he died during the process, it is not my fault that he is weak.", Sesshomaru crossing his arms to his chest.

Sango could not believe what she was seeing. Sesshomaru looked like a child being reprimanded and was being defensive of his wrongdoing. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or smack Sesshomaru.

"We had this discussion before Sesshomaru. I do not like repeating myself. As your elder, you will listen and you will follow.", Mitsuo stern in his instruction.

"I will try to reach out to Inuyasha.", Kenji sounding concerned. "Sesshomaru, you need to stop resenting Inuyasha. It is not his fault father is gone. He is our brother, and you will recognize that.", Kenji was now shaking Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru was like a child about to throw a tantrum. He refused to look at both his brothers, a scowl was forming on his beautiful face.

Only realizing who the 3 were in front of her, _These are Inuyasha's brothers! How come I had the impression that Inuyasha grew up all alone? Does Inuyasha know about Mitsuo and Kenji?_ , thought Sango.

What surprised Sango was what followed. The two older brothers, taking a deep breath, all of a sudden hugged the sulking Sesshomaru. "We love you baby brother, as we love Inuyasha too. We're trying to understand where you are coming from, but you need to stop your childishness.", Mitsuo's voice full of worry as he continued to hug Sesshomaru tightly.

Sesshomaru refused to look and hug back both his brothers. He was still infuriated with the two. He didn't look at Sango either. He had a feeling he looked like a child who got a good scolding in front of the Tajiya.

The two older brothers breaking their embrace with Sesshomaru, patted his back. "Oh, come on, Sesshomaru. Now you're angry with us? You know you were wrong. If you can't admit it to us, admit it to yourself. But we just want to remind you that we still love you, no matter how crazy you are.", Mitsuo smiling, trying to coax a reaction from his brother.

Sesshomaru, still irritated, started to walk ahead, toward the campfire, leaving the three behind.

888

Dinner with them was interesting. The two older brothers were so different from the two younger ones. Mitsuo and Kenji were both very polite, happy, friendly and borderline flirty. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both rude, always brooding and seemingly unreasonable. But even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha held something similar to their elder brothers – they were softies at heart. If anyone back in the camp heard Sango describe Sesshomaru a softie, she would get a beating, especially from the hanyou.

Mitsuo and Kenji were curious about the new addition to the group – little Rin.

"So how did you get this one?", asked Mitsuo, pointing to the little girl who sat contentedly on Sango's lap.

"Her name is Rin. We found her in the forest. She was revived by Tenseiga.", Sesshomaru looking at Rin and Sango.

"Oh. So you did try out the sword? You always were a curious pup.", Kenji laughing. "So is she a permanent fixture to your travelling? I never thought of you as sentimental baby brother.".

"Rin is now one of my travel companions. She can leave anytime she wishes. I will protect her as long as she is under my care.".

"That's nice to hear. And will Sango be joining you as well?", Mitsuo winking at Sango. "I will most definitely be joining you more often if that is the case.".

Sango couldn't help but blush.

"Unfortunately not.", Sesshomaru looking at the Tajiya. "She joins the group of Inuyasha.".

"Oh… interesting… this can become complicated in the future….", Kenji rubbing his chin, as if thinking of different scenarios in his head.".

"Talking about interesting and complications, aren't you curious if we're doing a good job taking over your role as Daimyo, Sesshomaru? You seem to be 'enjoying' this hunt of yours that you're forgetting your responsibilities to the Western Lands.", Mitsuo sounding irritated. "I didn't exactly sign-up to be Daimyo. That's your role.".

"Well, are you?", Sesshomaru's voice calm.

"You know we're good at everything we do.", Kenji chuckling. "So don't be surprised that if you come back, it's Lord Mitsuo to you.".

"Very funny both of you.", Mitsuo looking intently to both his brothers. "You need to come back soon, Sesshomaru. I don't like this Daimyo stuff. You started it, you should finish it.".

A smile forming on Sesshomaru's lips, "This Sesshomaru will be home shortly, brother. I am grateful for you taking over my responsibility. It is temporary, and I will take over soon.".

"You better! I'm starting to lose my diplomatic prowess with the nobles of the court. I want to start striking them for their arrogance and stupidity.", Mitsuo looking exasperated.

All three brothers started laughing.

Sango couldn't help but think, it would be nice to see Inuyasha join his brothers like this someday.

888

Sango kept smiling on the way back to Kaede's. She really enjoyed the company of Sesshomaru, his brothers and Rin. And she somehow felt special too. Sesshomaru allowed Sango a glimpse to his private life.

Arriving at Kaede, Sango was still smiling. She couldn't really help it. Whispering to Kirara, "Let's keep this a secret, Kirara, okay?!".

"So what's the secret, Sango.", an angry Inuyasha was waiting for her outside of Kaede's house. "You're late and I hope you weren't with that brother of mine.".

Sango was shocked. She was hoping Inuyasha hasn't returned yet. She felt like she was caught doing something she shouldn't have done. _Wait a minute! I didn't do anything wrong! It's really none of Inuyasha's business. He was with Kagome. I was having dinner. I have a life!_

Sango's aura turning bright red with anger, "It's really none of your business, Inuyasha. I have a life of my own you know, outside all of this. In the same way, you have yours. You were busy with Kagome, so I was busy with friends as well. So just leave me alone.", Sango storming into Kaede's house. Everybody was sleeping. Sango immediately got her sleeping mat and positioned it between the wall and Kagome. _Inuyasha is not destroying this night for me. I had a great time, and I want to end it that way_.

Remembering dinner, Sango couldn't help but smile once again before floating off to sleep.


	6. How it all Started: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next couple of days were exhausting for the group.

Naraku's incarnations were formidable – Kagura and Kanna. Both Inuyasha and Sango were badly injured during the last battle with the 2 minions.

They couldn't even completely recuperate from their wounds when the group had to face another Incarnation – Goshinki.

Goshinki was challenging – he broke Inuyasha's Tessaiga. The group was sure that they would all perish. Had Inuyasha not transformed into his full demon form, everyone would have been dead by now.

Sango was devastated, and she was good at hiding it. That day had an impact on her. _Damn it! I can't help anyone. I am so weak, so useless. Pathetic! I hate this!_ A part of her was envious of the Miko, for Kagome was truly powerful. _How I wish I too had the power to protect the people I care for_.

888

Tucking her knees under her chin, Sango was enjoying the view of the sunset in her secret place. It's been awhile now since she was able to escape from her friends. They have been hounded for days with Naraku's incarnations that there wasn't really any opportunity for Sango to be alone. So when Kagome and Inuyasha had a terrible quarrel because of something related to Kikyo, and Kagome going back home, Sango decided to take the opportunity to be alone. Taking Kirara with her, Sango left for her hiding place.

"It's nice to see you once again, Tajiya."

Not caring to look at who had spoken, Sango just took a deep breath. She knew it was Sesshomaru.

"Something bothering you, Sango? Should this Sesshomaru leave you with your thoughts?".

"Why did you provoke Inuyasha again?", her eyes fixed on the horizon. "Matsuo gave you clear instructions not to mess with your brother anymore. But still you taunt him.".

"Ah… is Inuyasha that important to you?".

"He is my friend, you know. He is important to me.".

"Just a friend? I believe you lie, Tajiya. I can smell him on you, faint as it is now.".

"Just a friend. Nothing more.", Sango wanted to cry because in her heart, something was telling her she saw the hanyou more than that and it was complicating how she was seeing things. The past few days were overwhelming for her - she almost lost Inuyasha when Kanna used her mirror and used the Wind Scar against Inuyasha; and the discovery that Inuyasha was vulnerable during the new moon since he became human. She realized that Inuyasha was more than a comrade to her.

"…"

"Why Sesshomaru? Why provoke Inuyasha?", Sango now looking at Sesshomaru.

"Curious are we? Well, just like you, this Sesshomaru was curious too.", his voice icy calm.

"Curious?".

Sitting beside Sango, "Yes. During his battle with Goshinki, this Sesshomaru sensed a change in his blood, the scent similar to mine, similar to our Father's – full demon. This Sesshomaru needed to know if his demon blood was capable of overcoming his human blood to keep him alive. I needed to see it with my own eyes, thus the need to provoke him.".

"Oh…", Sango staring once again into the horizon. Matsuo did mention that Sesshomaru was a curious being, and it was his curiosity that drove him to do things. Changing the topic, "It's getting harder to battle Naraku, you know. His incarnations are getting tougher to beat.".

Noticing that there was something more to the Tajiya's statement, "Are you getting tired of the battles, Tajiya?".

"It's not about being tired of the battles. I just feel so useless…. powerless…. pathetic…. I don't even know why I'm still with our group. I hardly do anything to help.", Sango couldn't look at Sesshomaru. She felt so ashamed. "I'm thinking of leaving the group. Maybe I can train with some of the best Masters who'd accept me. I can train to become stronger. If I train fast enough, maybe, I can get back in time to help defeat Naraku.".

Sango's thoughts went back to Kagome. She loved her friend dearly and would die to protect her, but she couldn't help but wish that she too had the power and strength to protect the people she loved.

"Do you think that's wise, Sango?", Sesshomaru looking intently at the Tajiya.

"I also don't know.", tucking her knees even tighter to her.

After a few minutes of silence, she felt a gush of wind. Sango knew Sesshomaru left, leaving her to think.

Sango felt she was useless, pathetic and weak. She couldn't help but compare herself with her companions, especially to her friend. Kagome was strong, her heart pure, and her powers unbelievable. And Sango was just Sango. She loved Kagome, but she wished that she wasn't so helpless. Sango's insecurity was in an all time high.

And Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a source of uncertainty for Sango. He was distracting. She didn't want to be aware of the things she was starting to feel.

 _I really am pathetic. I can feel it, Inuyasha creeping under my skin. I'm losing focus. I'm supposed to avenge my family, my village, and take back my brother. Not pining over a guy_.

Feeling an urge to scream, Sango stood up shouting, "DAMNIT SANGO! Wake up!".

Having screamed her anger to the wind, Sango heard Kirara's meow.

"I know Kirara. It's time to go back.".

888

It was midnight when Kirara and Sango arrived at Kaede's. On the way back from her 'secret place', Sango got distracted by a village celebration she saw from above. Deciding to drop by, Sango and Kirara joined in the festivities. She hadn't expected to stay too long, and only noticed after dinner that it was almost midnight.

Outside Kaede's hut sat Inuyasha, his eyes closed and his arm crossed around his chest. Sango knew there was no way of getting back inside without passing through Inuyasha. She was hoping not to have to talk to Inuyasha alone. She wanted to distance herself from him. It was getting complicated for her.

As she got closer, Inuyasha's eyes opened. Sango's heart broke. She saw the pain in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Sango... where have you been?", Inuyasha continuing to stare at her, not moving.

Sango just stood there. She didn't know what to say.

Inuyasha sensing that Sango wasn't going to run away, he stood up and approached her. Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He needed to be near Sango. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to forget his confusion and his pain.

Grabbing Sango's waist, pulling her to him, resting her forehead against hers, "I need you, Sango. I've been waiting for you. I need you to help me forget, even just for awhile.".

Holding Inuyasha's face in her palms, Sango pulled Inuyasha's lips to hers.

888

It was after their nighttime rendezvous that they had their talks. The two have gotten to know each other well, to the point that they could actually anticipate each other's thoughts.

Usually, when Inuyasha and Sango were with the others, they always pretended that they were hardly close. That was where Miroku came in. Miroku was Sango's decoy, to prevent the others from realizing what Sango and Inuyasha were to each other. But Sango couldn't also help but wonder, _Would Miroku remain as a decoy in her life?_

Lying on top of Inuyasha, Sango sat-up, straddling his chest, "So what happened?", looking at Inuyasha, brushing the tresses that strayed on the beautiful hanyou's face. Sango could never get enough of how beautiful Inuyasha is.

Looking at Sango sitting above him, Inuyasha couldn't believe how lucky he was to find Sango. He trusted her explicitly, regardless of what happened in the past. He knew he could bare his soul to her, without judgment.

"I realized that I didn't want to hurt Kagome anymore. I always seem to choose Kikyo, in anything. I can't help it. And Kagome always gets hurt.". Staring into the dark sky above, "And then she saw us – Kikyo and me. I saw she was hurt. I felt she didn't want to be with me anymore, and maybe I didn't want to as well. I just kept hurting her. It isn't fair to Kagome. Maybe this is for the best.".

"But you also want to be with her?", looking intently at Inuyasha. "You feel like you want to let go, but you can't let her go.".

 _How could she understand me? How could she express my thoughts so well?,_ thought Inuyasha, his eyes full of wonder for Sango.

"So don't let go."

"It's not that easy."

"But it is. You just don't want to choose because you're afraid of _what could be_ for either of them, because you want to have both. But you can't.".

"I know I will have to choose in the end. But it's not that easy, Sango. I owe Kikyo my life, and I owe Kagome my future.".

"Inuyasha, I believe you've chosen already. The fact you're so torn at hurting Kagome, deep down you have decided to be with Kagome.". Bending closer to the Inuyasha's face, "You don't want to hurt Kagome, so don't hurt her. Choose Kagome. Kagome is alive, Inuyasha. You have a future with her. Kikyo only holds death for you. We all want you to live, Inuyasha. You deserve to be happy.", gently stroking his cheeks. Sango knew Inuyasha was aware of what should be done, and was somehow confident that her role to help him realize that tonight was finished.

Standing up, "Go to her, Inuyasha. Just tell her how you feel. Kagome loves you very much. She's willing to sacrifice anything for you. Believe in her, Inuyasha.", Sango proceeded to pick up her clothes and started dressing.

Inuyasha got the cue that they needed to return back to Kaede's. Picking up his clothes and finished dressing, Inuyasha realized that he could always count on Sango to help him sort things in his head. He was still confused, but less confused. _What would I do without you, Sango._

888

The next day, Kagome came back. Kagome and Inuyasha patched things up somehow and Inuyasha was back to his old self. Kagome truly loved Inuyasha and Inuyasha the same.

Sango was relieved. She knew the two were meant to be together. It's a good thing that Inuyasha would be busy with Kagome. She didn't want to be distracted by the hanyou.

After Kagome and Inuyasha had their serious talk, Kagome approached Sango and gave her a box. It was a camera, according to Kagome.

"It's a polaroid camera, Sango. You can capture moments and keep them for a very long time. It's like freezing time in this paper.", showing Sango a sample of a photo she had when she was a child. "See, this is me when I was younger, with my mother.", Kagome beaming at Sango. "Here, let me teach you how to use it. It's really simple.".

Sango was excited with this gift from Kagome. It would be nice to have something to immortalize special moments in her life.

Sango was touched with her friend. Kagome wasn't perfect, but she had a heart that was pure. She is always thoughtful of the people around her. Inuyasha is truly lucky to have Kagome in his life.

Looking back, Sango was grateful for her last night's escape to the tulip fields. It did her some good. She could feel it. She was more focused – free Kohaku, avenge her family, become stronger, and the rest will follow. The rest can be whatever. She just needed to focus. There was no room for anything or anyone else at this time. As for staying, she would stay and give her best. That's the only thing she can do for now. But after all of this ends, she was going to train. She needed to become stronger and more powerful. She won't let anybody down next time.

And don't forget the camera! She can now capture special moments to cherish forever.


	7. How it all Started: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was a few days before Inuyasha and Sango had their nighttime escapade. It was also the only time they had that allowed them to leave the group at night. It was Sango who needed it this time.

Sango never really asked, but Inuyasha always somehow knew.

Sango had been feeling the weight of trying to save her brother. She was conflicted – Kohaku was capable of evil under Naraku's spell, and yet he was still her brother, the boy who was still fighting despite Naraku's control.

She needed the distraction. She almost killed her brother, and that was not something you just forget.

888

Their breaths now steady, Sango sat-up looking for her kimono. It was cold tonight and she needed to cover herself. Usually she was comfortable naked talking to Inuyasha after their 'sexy time' (as he called it), but this time the breeze was icy and she didn't want to catch a cold.

"Take this.", offering Sango his red robe.

Grabbing it from Inuyasha, "Thanks.". Wearing the robe, Sango lay beside Inuyasha, her head resting on his chest. "Inuyasha, thank you.".

"For what?".

"For stopping me from killing Kohaku. You saw through him.".

"It wasn't me, Sango. It was Kagome. She told me. She told me he could have killed her, but he didn't. Kohaku is strong, Sango. He is fighting Naraku in his own way.".

"Thank you.", sitting up and looking at the hanyou's face.

Touching Sango's cheeks, "We'll get him back, Sango, just a little patience. We'll have him back.".

Laying her head back to his chest, Sango realized something. She was starting to feel deeper emotions for the hanyou. She was also starting to feel the guilt. She loved Kagome like a sister, and Inuyasha was Kagome's. Kagome had declared this unconsciously, even before Sango was part of the group.

"I like this… our talks after our sexy time.".

"Sexy time?", Sango couldn't help but be amused. Inuyasha may be a 200 year old demon, but he was really like a child at heart.

"Don't laugh at me Sango!", tickling Sango's waist, causing the Tajiya to giggle even more. "You know what I mean. I like our talks after. It helps clear our heads with what we're dealing with. You tell me what you think and vice versa. You also help me understand stuff, so that in case we talk about it with the others, I don't sound stupid…. well, at least, not too stupid.", Inuyasha smirking.

"You do know we don't need to do any 'sexy time' if that's what you're after, right?", Sango raising her head to look at Inuyasha.

"I know, but the first part helps us blow steam. We're warriors by heart, both of us, and we tend to bottle things within. We need to do something physical to help us release that tension inside. I don't know if Kagome or Miroku would ever understand that.", Inuyasha grinning.

"Oh, if that's the case, maybe next time we can just spar. That's physical. It can definitely help us release that tension inside.", raising an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"Sango!", Inuyasha starting to be frustrated. "You know what I mean. You know I'm not good at words.".

Laughing, Sango lay down her head once again on Inuyasha's chest. "But seriously, Inuyasha. I think we need to stop this soon you know.". Sango knew this wasn't going to end well, and a part of her knew, she was the one who was going to be hurt the most.

Inuyasha was quiet.

Minutes gone by, and Sango wasn't sure if the hanyou was even still awake. _Maybe he fell asleep and didn't hear me_. Raising her head to look at Inuyasha, she saw him very much awake and staring at the sky.

Sitting up, "You hear me, Inuyasha? We need to stop this soon. This isn't healthy for both of us. You and Kagome are getting serious, and soon you will be in an official relationship with her. And I….. maybe I'd like to have a relationship with someone.", looking intently at Inuyasha. Inuyasha continued to look at the sky, seemingly ignoring Sango.

With a deep sigh, Sango got up and removed Inuyasha's robe and dropped it on him. She picked up her kimono and started dressing.

"Hey! Where you going?", Inuyasha sitting up, startled by Sango's sudden decision to start changing. It meant Sango was going back to the others, leaving him behind.

"Inuyasha, it seems I was talking to myself, so I might as well go back before anybody suspects where we are.", Sango sounding irritated.

Rushing to Sango's side, pulling her to his naked form, "Hey, I heard you, but I didn't know what to say. It wasn't that I was ignoring you. I don't know what to say, Sango.". Resting his forehead to hers, "I honestly don't want this to end. I want to have everything – Kikyo, Kagome... and you. I know I'm being selfish. You're the only person I can be honest with. I never have to censor anything with you. And that's the truth. I am selfish and I don't want this to end.".

"But we have to, Inuyasha. You almost lost Kagome the last time when she saw you and Kikyo, deciding it was Kikyo who was to have your life. Can you imagine what will happen if she discovers this? She won't forgive both of us Inuyasha.".

"I know.".

Looking at Inuyasha's eyes, "And I think you should start letting me go.". Sango felt it, he was angry. "We need to live in the present, not this fantasy we have at night. Inuyasha, you'll soon be in an official relationship with Kagome, and I would like to have one too. This isn't how things should be.".

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to change color – deeper than amber.

Sango continued, "You need to start sharing your thoughts and feelings with Kagome. She's your future partner, Inuyasha. It's not me. You need to start feeling comfortable with her to discuss things in your mind, no matter how stupid you think it is. Even if you think she'll SIT you when you say it.".

Inuyasha just stared back. Sango could feel the conflict arising inside him.

"Inuyasha, I will always be here for you. You can talk with me anytime… I will always be your best friend.", pausing with a smirk on her face, "minus the 'sexy time'.".

Inuyasha never smiled back. Sango knew he was deep in thought.

"Not yet, Sango. Please, not yet. Don't end it yet.", Inuyasha's voice was pained. He was gripping Sango tight. He wasn't aware that his claws had started to dig into the Tajiya's flesh.

Brushing his cheek, ignoring the claws that were digging into her, "Okay, Inuyasha. But soon. We can't keep going on like this.". Breaking their embrace, Sango proceeded ahead to go back to the group.


	8. How it all Started: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sitting beside Sango, "What's bothering you, Sango?", Miroku's voice concerned. Lately, Miroku couldn't help but think of the Tajiya often. He felt that she was always in pain. He wanted to be the one to help her cope with the pain that she deals with.

"Inuyasha…. He became full demon again.", looking at Miroku. "What will happen if he becomes full demon permanently, Miroku? Everything would change. He…. might not even recognize us anymore. Worst…. kill us.". Sango couldn't hide her worry. She would lose her friend permanently.

"That was what I was telling Inuyasha even before, since he wanted to use the completed Shikon jewel to become a full demon. It would make him a monster – not the Inuyasha we know with full demon powers.". Pausing, "Inuyasha thinks that when he gets his wish to become a full demon, he'll still be same with the power of a full yokai. He doesn't understand that the Jewel seems to only bring pain and misery to whoever holds it.". Looking intently at Sango, "Have you heard of anyone who used the jewel for good?".

"Never.".

"Let us hope for the best that Inuyasha realizes this.". Holding Sango's hands, "We are all concerned for our friend. We all want what's best for Inuyasha as well.".

Smiling at the monk, "I know. It's a good thing we still have the beads around Inuyasha... and Kagome.". Pausing, her brows furrowed, "I know that there is a good use for the beads and I know there have been times Inuyasha deserves the "SIT", but sometimes, I feel Kagome uses it too much. Even when Inuyasha doesn't deserve it, she uses it to control everything about him?!". Sango couldn't hide her disagreement with the use of the subjugation beads on Inuyasha. _How can Inuyasha start opening up to Kagome, if he is afraid that he'll get a "SIT" if he disagrees with her, or displeases her?!_

"I understand where you are coming from, Sango. I know that there have been times that Inuyasha didn't deserve the "SIT". Let me talk to Kagome. Maybe I can help her understand our concern.".

"Maybe I can talk to Kagome too. I would need to time it properly though. I wouldn't want Kagome to think Inuyasha was the one who told us to talk to Kagome about the "SIT". If Kagome misunderstands, Inuyasha might be on "SIT" for a million times.", Sango smirking at the monk.

Miroku couldn't help but laugh. Sango had a point. Kagome is a very kind hearted patient person. But she can be very possessive and controlling at times, especially with Inuyasha. They needed to tread on this carefully, for the sake of their hanyou friend.

 _It's nice talking to Miroku. He seems very mature_., thought Sango. _He isn't bad looking either. In fact, Miroku is quit attractive. I can see something in here_.

Despite the talk with the monk, Sango still needed to get away. It still affected her seeing Inuyasha transform into his full demon form. He was not himself, and bloodlust controlled him. It was Sesshomaru and Kagome who helped return Inuyasha to his self. _I couldn't even help him_ , thought Sango.

888

Sango arrived just in time to catch the sun setting over the horizon. Sango could never get enough of seeing this amidst the fully bloomed tulips. It made Sango forget about the maddening reality that she had to return to after this. This was her escape.

A certain Inuyokai was a bonus to this as well. This was their private place. This allowed Sango to enjoy Sesshomaru, the private side of the Inuyokai – the side only a few knew about.

Sensing someone sit beside her, she knew it was Sesshomaru.

"Thank you.", Sango continued to stare into the sunset.

"For what, Sango?", his voice calm.

"For helping save Inuyasha.".

"You mistake this Sesshomaru for someone else, Sango.".

Turning to look at the Inuyokai beside her, Sango beamed at him, her eyes filled with tears. She knew, no matter what the others said about him, he was capable of kindness.

Nearing Sango, Sesshomaru started to caress her face, brushing off the tears that spilled from her eyes.

They didn't need words. Sango was comforted just by his presence. _I will miss this when the time comes he tires of these meetings_ , thought the Tajiya.

Wanting to comfort Sango, Sesshomaru pulled the Tajiya to his side, both quietly enjoying the sunset.


	9. How it all Started: Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Inuyasha's Backlash Wave was amazing! We're sure to beat Naraku now.", Shippo confidently praising the hanyou as he sat beside Sango. "And then Kohaku can be with you again, Sango.", hugging Sango.

"I hope so too, Shippo.", Sango beaming at the kitsune and hugging him back. She was touched by Shippo's thoughts about her brother. But Sango knew that this wasn't enough. She didn't want to burst the bubble of the little one. Naraku wasn't an ordinary demon they were dealing with. He was manipulative and deceptive – he uses others to get what he wants.

"But don't tell Inuyasha I'm proud of him, okay? You know how Inuyasha is. This will go to his head, and Kagome will have to "SIT" him again to stop him from gloating or showing off.", Shippo unable to stop a giggle.

"I promise, Shippo.", touching her chest, a sign that she will honor the promise. "It's a good thing Inuyasha is learning Tessaiga's secrets. We'll need all the help we can get to defeat Naraku.", smiling at the kitsune. "Talking about getting stronger, it seems it's not only Inuyasha. A certain kitsune is also getting fiercer, according to a common hanyou friend of ours.", winking at Shippo.

Blushing, "You heard?!".

"Inuyasha told me you beat a lizard demon. You did most of the work.".

Scratching his head, "Well.", smiling coyly at Sango. "Inuyasha still helped. And Satsuki was in danger. I just had to save her.".

"You must really like Satsuki a lot".

Gulping, "Yes. I think if someone is important, you don't want them to get hurt. You'd rather you get hurt than them.", Shippo trying to sound mature.

Shippo didn't know that what he said struck something in Sango's heart. _I guess Inuyasha is important to me then. How about me? Am I important to Inuyasha? All I can think of is, Kagome is important to Inuyasha_.

Sensing Sango was deep in thought, thinking it was about Miroku and what happened with the cayote demon, "Miroku cares about you, Sango. He just sometimes can't help his lecherous ways. But you are special to him. I see it. He cares deeply for you, Sango.".

Smiling at the kitsune, ruffling the hair on his head. "Never knew you were the love guru Shippo.", sweetly smiling at her companion.

888

It took quit some time before Inuyasha and Sango could be alone.

Both naked, Sango sat with her knees tucked under her chin, staring into the calmness of the lake while Inuyasha sat behind her, busy kissing her shoulder blades.

Enjoying the sensation Inuyasha was causing her body, and the beauty of the full moon's reflection on the lake, "I'm proud of you, Inuyasha. First the Wind Scar and now the Backlash Wave. And you were also able to defeat your father's enemy Ryukotsurei as well. That is quit the achievement.", turning to look at the hanyou who was busy caressing her back with his mouth.

"Thanks.", as Inuyasha continued to layer kisses on Sango's shoulder blades.

"And Shippo… it was nice of you to do that for him – helping him impress Satsuki.", grinning at the busy hanyou.

"mmmmm….", Inuyasha refusing to be disturbed as he worshipped Sango's back.

"You do know that I hate that part of myself, right?! The hideous scar…. even Kagome has a hard time looking at it.", Sango frowning, referring to the scar on her back that was a painful reminder to what Kohaku had done.

"mmmmm…. I care to disagree…", Inuyasha's voice a whisper. For Inuyasha, the scar reminded him of how strong Sango was, how brave and loving she is. It spoke volumes of what kind of person she is.

"Thank you….", whispered Sango. Inuyasha's words helped ease the Tajiya's mind.

Stopping his worship of Sango's back, "I saw how upset you were when Miroku went after the princess…. Do you have feelings for the monk, Sango?", his voice upset.

"Would it be so bad for me to be interested in the Monk? You have Kagome, even Kikyo. Shippo even joked you about your love triangle. Maybe I could have someone to call my own, as well.", Sango looking intently at Inuyasha. What stunned her was the hurt in his eyes. She couldn't understand the hanyou. She felt some kind of possessiveness from him. He made her feel guilty, like she was cheating on him. Sango wasn't really interested in Miroku, but he was a very pleasant distraction for her.

Inuyasha didn't want to hide the emotion that was brewing in him. It pained him to hear it from Sango – to consider someone besides him. He couldn't understand himself either. Why was he so affected by the possibility that Sango might want to be with someone else?!

Wrapping his arms around Sango's waist, "You're mine, Sango. No one else's. I will not share you with the Monk. Not yet.".

Inuyasha wanted to see in Sango's eyes that she understood. Shifting so that he could see her face, he saw the resignation in Sango's eyes. _Was it resignation? Acceptance of what they are now? Could it also be love? Could Sango feel something more for me than the friendship that we have?_ Bending down, capturing her lips with his, Inuyasha gently pushed Sango back on the grass, raining kisses all over her body.


	10. How it all Started: Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They continued their journey to look for the Shikon Shards. When Kagome mentioned she wanted to go back to her time, Sango took the opportunity to request that she too return to her village to repair her weapon that was badly damaged by the cayote demon she faced with Miroku. Inuyasha wasn't so thrilled with Sango leaving, but agreed as long as she was back at Kaede's in 3 days. Before leaving, Sango couldn't help but notice Kagome's reaction when Inuyasha easily agreed to let Sango go. She hoped it wouldn't become an issue with the two.

Deciding to go to her secret place before going back to her village, Sango set out with Kirara to the Tulip Fields. It's been awhile and she was excited. A part of her was hoping Sesshomaru would drop-by. She missed him too.

This time, Sango arrived earlier, an hour or two after noon. She just wanted to lie on the field of flowers and just do nothing as she waited for the sun to set.

As she was about to drift to sleep, she heard Kirara meow. _Sesshomaru must be here_. Raising her head from the flowers that covered her frame, Sango looked at the direction of her neko friend. Sesshomaru was looking at Sango, holding a sword in his hand.

Standing up, grinning as she approached the beautiful Inuyokai, "So, has Sesshomaru decided to finally put me out of my misery?". Sango did not understand her complete trust in Sesshomaru. She felt she was and always will be safe with him.

Smirking at Sango, Sesshomaru threw the sword he was holding to her.

Picking up the sword, _What could he be up to?_ , looking at Sesshomaru intently.

Unsheathing Tenseiga, "You were saying you needed to train. You wanted to feel more powerful... Then this Sesshomaru will train you, Sango. At least in the art of swordsmanship.".

Sango was surprised. She didn't expect Sesshomaru to remember their conversation days ago, or to take it seriously at that.

"Are you sure? I mean, I have nothing to offer you in return.", shocked by the gesture.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need anything from you Sango, except for your dedication to learn. You need not even call me Master Sesshomaru.", grinning at Sango.

Grinning back, Sango held the sword and took her position, "I guess, let's begin.".

888

Sesshomaru didn't go easy on her. Sango had to learn the basics according to her 'sensei'. She had to learn proper posture, proper positioning, and other basic techniques. He made her do some toning techniques as well – _It will strengthen your muscles_. Sango was average in sword fighting, and she wasn't highly skilled at it. Her weapon of choice was Hiraikotsu.

When it came to the sword fighting itself, that was when Sango's adrenaline started pumping into her system. She was enjoying this. Clash of metal against metal could be heard throughout the fields. Sango got some cuts, but it was worth it. It was a few hours of sweat and blood before they stopped.

"Sango, that was impressive. Perhaps I will not go easy on you on our next training.", Sesshomaru smirking at the Tajiya.

"Hai!", beaming at Sesshomaru. "Maybe next time, I will draw first blood.". Sango couldn't help but feel smug. Sesshomaru knew how to make her feel confident about herself.

Sango was so exhilarated. She was distracted that she hadn't noticed that Sesshomaru was now only a finger breath apart from her. Stunned to see him so near, _What is he doing?_ , a blush creeping on Sango's cheeks.

Leaning over, his lips almost touching hers, Sesshomaru licked the angle of her mouth.

 _What the…..!_ , Sango turning crimson. She hadn't expected such an intimate act.

Distancing himself from Sango, "You have a cut. I needed to do that. Our saliva has medicinal properties. This Sesshomaru wouldn't want to leave a scar on your beautiful face, Tajiya.", his voice casual and cool.

Still blushing, "Thank you again, I guess.", surprised with the gesture.

Feeling something tug at her leg, Sango hadn't noticed that Rin had arrived.

"Hi, Sango! Did you and Sesshomaru have a nice afternoon together? Why was he licking you?".

Sango was mortified. Rin saw Sesshomaru lick her!

Picking up the little girl in her arms, calming herself, "But of course. Lord Sesshomaru has been kind enough to teach this Sango a thing or two about being a good fighter. And during the training, Sango got a cut, which is why Lord Sesshomaru had to apply some medicine.", beaming at Rin then to the Inuyokai. Sango was hoping that Rin had no follow-up questions that could make both Sango and Sesshomaru uncomfortable.

Carrying the little girl in her arms, Sango walked over to her favorite spot, and sat down, with Rin on her legs. Kirara soon followed, lying down on Rin's lap. It was almost sun set, and this was Sango's favorite part of the day.

Sitting beside them, Sesshomaru stretched out his legs, resting on his arms backwards. Sesshomaru couldn't help but think how they looked like to someone who'd pass by. Toying with the idea of a future with the Tajiya, _A family is always a possibility_.


	11. How it all Started: Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"It was awful, Sango. I thought I lost him.", Kagome crying as Sango hugged her.

"But you didn't. Inuyasha is resilient that way. And your arrow helped remove the shards, weakening Tokajin, allowing Inuyasha to beat him.", Sango trying to soothe Kagome.

Looking at Sango, "I don't know what to do if I lose Inuyasha, Sango. He is my life. I would not be able to bare it.", tears continuously falling from the Miko.

Sango had an idea of that kind of pain because even she would not have forgiven herself had something happened to Inuyasha. She should have been there with them, but she wasn't.

"It's okay now, Kagome. Everything worked out fine in the end.", wiping the tears from the Miko's face. "Have you told him? Have you told Inuyasha how you feel?".

Sniffing, "He knows, Sango. But he doesn't care.".

"You know that isn't true, right?".

"If he did, then…..".

Sango knew what that _then_ meant. It had something to do with Kikyo.

Hugging her friend once again, "Always remember Inuyasha cares for you Kagome – whether it just be a friend or something more. He cares for you. I know.". Sango let Kagome cry, until her friend no longer needed to cry. Kagome was feeling insecure of Kikyo, the same way that she was feeling insecure of the two of them. Sango knew that she needed to let go of Inuyasha. She knew she was the one going to be hurt in the end.

888

Leaving the hut, with Kagome taking a nap after their crying session, Sango saw Miroku seated outside. Deciding to join him, Sango sat beside the monk.

"Miroku, you seem to always be at tune with me.", Sango beaming at the monk.

Realizing that Sango was referring to the night that Miroku and the group helped Sango and the two sisters battle a horde of demons that attacked them, "I somehow knew that you might be in trouble that's why we proceeded to meet you in your village.". Miroku was relieved that they had just come in time. "I was anxious when you had not returned, when you said you'd be back in 3 days time. Call it a premonition.", beaming at Sango. This time he made sure not to touch her voluptuous bottom. He didn't want to get slapped again.

"I know I have said it many times, but thank you.", beaming at the monk. Sango couldn't help but think this could work with Miroku.

888

Days have passed before the two friends had a chance to be alone once again. Kagome had gone back in her time, Miroku was at the nearby village attending to something, and Shippo and Kirara were safely sleeping back in Kaede's.

It was almost midnight. By the lake were two naked bodies intertwined, watching the stars above.

"It must be hard for Kagome to balance her life here with us, and her other life?", Sango staring at the stars above them. Sango couldn't help but wonder about her friend who had to go back to her time once again. But it was during these times that allowed Inuyasha and Sango to have their private moments together.

"Maybe… ", Inuyasha's voice soothing, as he combed his finger's through Sango's hair. He loved the feeling of her closeness. He loved knowing she was near him.

Sitting up, Sango crawled towards her bag, looking for something.

"Yes! I hope Kagome will bring me more film.", bringing out the camera that Kagome had given her, going back to where Inuyasha was. "I want to take a photo of us.", looking at the hanyou lying beside her.

Sitting beside her, Inuyasha started to kiss her neck, then her cheeks, then the side of her mouth, when a clicking sound was heard with a flash of light. "I guess we get to have a keepsake of that moment.", smiling as he kissed Sango's skin.

Dropping down the camera, and fanning the paper in her hands, Sango was focused on the picture that would soon appear.

"Aww… you weren't looking!", sounding disappointed.

Looking at the photo Sango was holding, "well, it at least captured how much I adore kissing you.", as Inuyasha continued to kiss the frowning Sango.

Putting down the camera and photo to her side, Sango faced Inuyasha to give him a deep kiss. Breaking from it, "Inuyasha, Kagome mentioned to me what happened with Tokajin.".

Looking into the tajiya's eyes, Inuyasha looked puzzled. "What about Tokajin?". Lying down once.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help protect you. It was the new moon. I should have known."., her voice apologetic. Sango felt that she should have been with them. She had forgotten about Inuyasha's transformation during the new moon. How could she have been selfish? Something could have happened to him. She also felt somewhat guilty. She had been with Sesshomaru before proceeding to her village. Had she directly gone to the Tajiya Village to repair Hiraikotsu, maybe she could have immediately returned to aid her friends.

Wanting to feel her near him again, Inuyasha pulled Sango back down to his chest. "You worry too much, Sango.", Inuyasha continuing to play with Sango's hair.

Turning to face him, her chin resting on his chest, her face a few inches from him, "We need to stop this, Inuyasha. Kagome told me about everything that had happened – how worried she was for you. She felt like dying when she thought she'd lost you.". Pausing, not wanting to admit what she needed to say next, "And after our battle with Hyoga, doesn't it confirm that your love for each other transcends time? Inuyasha, both of you were able to communicate just with the Sacred Tree. That says a lot about your love for each other. It seems fate would have both of you together.".

"Not again, Sango. I told you, I'm not yet ready.", his voice stern. Inuyasha wasn't ready to let Sango go. He admitted he was selfish, and he wasn't changing his mind anytime soon.

"Inuyasha, she also told me you saw her completely naked.", grinning at the hanyou. "That should give you an incentive to stop this.".

Inuyasha wasn't smiling. Sango felt Inuyasha was angry – angry at her for bringing it up again – ending this arrangement of theirs.

"Let's not talk about that anymore, Sango. I just want to feel you close to me tonight. This is one of the rare nights that we can stay together longer. Please.", his voice pleading.

Never able to refuse Inuyasha, Sango lay down her head again on his chest, listening to his heartbeat until she fell asleep.


	12. How it all Started: Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kagome had fully recovered from the curse Tsubaki placed on her. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to spend some time together. They needed it, leaving Miroku, Sango and Kirara, and Shippo at Kaede's.

Clenching her fist, Sango was full of rage. "You are pure evil Naraku. Toying with people's lives. You will pay for all of this.".

"I feel your anger, Sango.", Miroku sitting beside the Tajiya.

Looking at the monk, "We almost lost 2 people dear to us, Miroku. It's a good think Kagome was strong enough for the both of them.". Sango couldn't stop the tears from forming. "I know that this battle may cost all our lives, but to be faced with that reality…", Sango couldn't finish her sentence. She loves her friends. She would lay her life for any of them if needed. That includes even Miroku and Shippo. "I am grateful this time for Kikyo stepping in. She bought us some time.".

"I agree with you, Sango.", pausing, trying to understand something. "Naraku seems to be obsessed with the two – Kikyo/Kagome and Inuyasha. He seems to be fixated on tormenting the lovers. He must really feel deep resentment against Kikyo, that it haunts him even after 50 years. Whether Naraku admits it or not, he is a prisoner of Onigumo's possessiveness and obsession for Kikyo.".

Looking afar, "Obsession is a curse, isn't it - Naraku with Kikyo, Tsubaki with eternal beauty… both wanting the Shikon jewel to feed their fixation. It pushes one to do horrible things. Revenge fueling it.". Sango couldn't help but reflect on herself. She didn't want to turn into Onigumo, Tsubaki or Kikyo. Kikyo may not want the Shikon jewel, but she sure was obsessed with Inuyasha, claiming his life to hers.

Trying to read Sango, "Inuyasha won't be like them, Sango. Inuyasha has a good heart. He will sacrifice his life for all of us, especially for Kagome. He will soon realize that he doesn't need the Shikon no Tama to be stronger. Kagome is the reason for his strength, and him hers. It's their love that will help Inuyasha realize all of this. I believe Inuyasha won't chose to become a full demon.".

Not caring to correct the monk, _Inuyasha and Kagome's love for each other, but of course_ , thought Sango. It's true, and part of that truth hurt Sango. But she was resigned. She knew that Inuyasha was always Kagome's. "I know you are right, Miroku.", beaming at the monk.

888

It was getting harder for Sango to pretend that she was fine. Inuyasha has gotten under her skin, and was becoming more difficult for her to shake off. She wanted to be happy for her friends – Inuyasha and Kagome. They deserve happiness.

Staring at the beautiful sunset before her, everything seems larger, brighter.

"When do I get my happy ending?", talking to the neko sleeping on her lap. "Maybe I should give Miroku a chance. I like talking with him. His wisdom is comforting. And he is lecherous…", Sango laughing at the idea, remembering how he molested Momiji and Botan. "He would definitely be able to satisfy my needs.". But Sango knew that the heart wasn't easy to change. If it were easy, she would be with Miroku by now. But maybe, it wasn't also a good idea to be with the monk, she would have to face a different kind of headache if she was with him. Stroking the neko's sleeping form, "What have I gotten into, Kirara?! Father must be turning in his grave by now. A demon slayer falling for a demon – make that 2 demons.".

"Sango!"

Waking Kirara and standing up to turn to the voice that was calling her, Sango recognize that voice. It is Rin.

Smiling at the child running to her, "Rin!". Lifting the child into her arms, "You seem to miss me little one.".

"Hai! Lord Sesshomaru wanted to come and see you, so I asked him if I could come too.".

"Is that so?", Sango couldn't help but laugh at Rin.

Raising her eyebrows at the yokai who was approaching them, "So you wanted to see me?", smirking at Sesshomaru. Sango could feel yokai's discomfort with what the child had just said.

Not looking at Sango, "You talk too much, Rin.", staring at the child in Sango's arms.

"But it's true Lord Sesshomaru.".

Sesshomaru was now giving Rin a very forbidding look.

Hugging Rin tighter, "That's okay, you two. We're all here to enjoy the sunset.".

"Please stay and have dinner with us, Sango? Lord Mitsuo and Lord Kenji will be joining us also later. It would be nice that we're all complete. Jaken has already started the preparations for dinner.", pleading at the Tajiya.

"Hai!", beaming back at Rin. Looking at Sesshomaru, "If it's okay with Lord Sesshomaru, I will join you for dinner.".

Sesshomaru refusing to look at the two, instead was looking at the beautiful sun set before him, "It would be a pleasure to have you join us, Sango.".

888

Sango couldn't help but compliment Jaken's cooking. The roasted boar was cooked to perfection, accompanied with the fresh vegetables. Jaken outdid himself.

"You are an amazing cook, Jaken.", beaming at the toad.

Jaken glared at Sango. _How dare this human address me_.

"It is impolite not to reply when complimented, Jaken.", Mitsuo eyeing the imp. "What do you say to Sango, Jaken?".

Not wanting to receive the anger from Lord Mitsuo, "Thank you.", forcing a smile at the Tajiya.

Curious about whether Inuyasha was aware about Mitsuo and Kenji, "Mitsuo, I hope you don't mind me asking, but… does Inuyasha know about the two of you? He never mentioned about 2 other siblings, only Sesshomaru. And we know that Inuyasha doesn't have fond memories of this brother.", looking at the Sesshomaru.

"The last time we saw Inuyasha was when he was little. On the night Father disappeared, we knew he had left to fetch Izayoi who was pregnant with Inuyasha. When father did not return, we tried looking for Izayoi.", Kenji staring into the fire, trying to recall as much of the events as possible.

"It wasn't hard to find Izayoi, we were able to track her to a village south of her home. She was in hiding. It was from her we found out Father died while trying to protect them.", Mitsuo's voice full of sadness.

"We offered Izayoi and Inuyasha to come with us. We offered them protection. But she refused. She knew that the Western Lands were in turmoil after the death of Father. She said it was safer for Inuyasha to live among humans. She was afraid that Inuyasha won't be able to protect himself around yokai. At least with humans, he had a chance.". Pausing, then looking at Sango, "The Western Lands fell when Father died. His presence was what kept the Lands at peace. We had to control the chaos. This is when Sesshomaru stepped in, he transformed the Western Lands into a kingdom, with order, with hierarchy. He let them submit under his rule. He made sure everything was in place. Unfortunately, because we had to secure the land, we weren't able to go back and check on Izayoi and Inuyasha. When the chaos had turned to order, we tried to look for them, and they just vanished. And now that you have mentioned it, Inuyasha was trapped for 50 years in a tree that this Kikyo put him in.", Kenji's voice was angry. He could not imagine how lonely his little brother might have been.

"We did our best, Sango. It wasn't easy for everyone. We all made sacrifices.", Mitsuo staring into the flames. Mitsuo still felt guilty. As the eldest brother, he should have never stopped looking for Inuyasha. It was his responsibility to protect the family.

Trying to dissipate the sadness that hung in the air, "Oh. I am sure if you guys visit him, he would be happy to see both of you.", beaming at the two brothers. "Not so much with this one, though", pointing at a bored-looking Sesshomaru.

Sango and the two brothers started to laugh. Sesshomaru face was priceless. His usual stoic demeanor was absent, and was replaced with a scowling one.

Kenji curious with woman his brother Sesshomaru was always meeting, "So Sango, tell us something about yourself. Sesshomaru has been evasive about how you first met.", winking at the Tajiya.

"Well…", Sango wanted to be vague as well. It was easy to share the other parts of her story - her family, meeting Inuyasha and the group, fighting Naraku and the rest, but how does she skip the part on how Sesshomaru and her first met. "Sesshomaru and I met in a meadow similar to this. My group and I had just thwarted Naraku's evil plans, and I somehow wandered in the forest and met Sesshomaru. Our similar animosity against Naraku helped develop our friendship.". _I hope the two older brothers don't probe deeper_.

"Oh….", Mitsuo not convinced. Directing his question to Sesshomaru, "I did not know that you had the habit of talking to strangers, brother, especially human strangers.", looking back at Sango. "But if the stranger was as beautiful as Sango, it could be a possibility.", a sly smile forming on Mitsuo's face.

Sango couldn't help but blush. She had a feeling Mitsuo suspected how Sesshomaru and Sango really first met.

"Tell us more about this Naraku. Sesshomaru seems to be obsessed about vanquishing this pest. He even left behind everything to go on this journey.", Kenji curious as ever.

"Well, it started like this….."

Sango was able to tell them about their adventures - how she had lost her village and family, and how Naraku used her brother to kill her family. Sango also told them about the different demons they faced, and how Inuyasha was getting stronger, now knowing 2 of Tessaiga's secrets. Both Mitsuo and Kenji were enthralled with Sango's narration.

"Now I see why my brother feels the need to vanquish this evil manipulative hanyou.", Mitsuo looking at Sesshomaru. He couldn't help but be proud of Inuyasha as well.

"I agree. Such evil should not be allowed to exist. And this Shikon no Tama, this is something that should vanish as well.", Kenji knitting his eyebrows together. Kenji was worried about Inuyasha's desire to obtain the jewel to become a full demon.

"I know. That's why we're all working to fight Naraku.", Sango sounding determined. Something stirred on her lap. Sango had forgotten about the sleeping Rin on her. The little girl felt safe and secure while the adults were in deep discussion.

Getting Rin from Sango, "It's getting late, Sango. Inuyasha would be looking for you, and we would not want him to get worried.", Sesshomaru carrying Rin in his arms.

There was a tug in Sango's heart seeing Sesshomaru so caring towards the little one. She couldn't help but wish… but she didn't want to finish her thoughts. She didn't allow it, didn't want to entertain it.

"I would like to accompany you back, Sango.", Mitsuo standing up as Sango started to dust the dirt from her kimono.

"I too.", Kenji beaming at the Tajiya. "We'd like to see our baby brother. I wasn't able to see him last time, feeling that it might not yet be the time for the reintroduction.".

888

Mitsuo decided to carry Sango on his arms, while Kenji carried the sleeping neko on his. This gave them more opportunity to talk during the flight.

"Wow! You three can fly. That is amazing.", excitement in Sango's voice.

"Oh, I have more to offer, Sango. If you are already impressed with this, wait 'till I show you what I can really do.", Mitsuo winking at Sango.

Blushing _, Is Mitsuo hitting on me?_ , wondered Sango. _I have enough trouble with just 2 Inuyokais – Sesshomaru and Inuyasha._

"Do you think Sesshomaru would harm Inuyasha?", Sango couldn't help but feel worried about her friend. She trusted Sesshomaru, but she wasn't sure how far he would go when it comes with his youngest brother.

"If he wanted Inuyasha dead, Inuyasha would have been dead a long time ago.", Mitsuo sounding certain. "Sesshomaru is no ordinary demon, Sango. He is perfection. And I mean it. His skill, his powers and the way he thinks all compliment to combine the perfect killer. He was, as Father put it, made to be the perfect predator.".

"Oh… I have only seen part of Sesshomaru's strength, and it is already impressive.", trying to recall their battle with Kainjinbo. "There was a sword – Tokijin. He was able to control it. The sword couldn't control him."., Sango in awe.

"As I said, Sango, Sesshomaru would have killed Inuyasha a long time ago, had he really wanted to. Sesshomaru can be hard on his loved ones, he expects much, because he was raised the same.", pausing, trying to forget some painful memories in his mind. "Father was not lenient in Sesshomaru's training. Sesshomaru was expected to become the reason he was born – the perfect yokai, in terms of power, skill and might. Father failed to develop Sesshomaru's emotions, though. But it is there. Thus the reason for Father's last gift to Sesshomaru – Tenseiga."

The pieces started to fit. Sango was understanding the siblings more and more.

Sango hadn't noticed that they were already at Kaede's. Landing in front of Kaede's house, Sango was gently put-down on the ground by Mitsuo. Sango surveyed the surrounding area, there was no Inuyasha in sight.

Before Sango could take a step, she felt a gust of wind, and there was Inuyasha before them, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Kenji smiling, "Hello, brother".

888

Hi! So this is my first fanfiction ever. Been looking around for Sango and Sesshomaru fanfiction (also Inuyasha and Sango ones as well), and there aren't many. But definitely found quality fanfiction of my fave pairs. This is definitely a SanSessh fanfiction as a whole (with a possibility of a San/Sessh/Inu in the fourth part), and I have only posted the tip of the iceberg. This has 4 main parts and this is only the first part. It's more challenging to write the first part since I based this on the Inuyasha anime and movies. I need to watch the anime and movies to make each chapter, and let my imagination run wild after each. =)... The 2nd to 4th main parts are easier since they are post Naraku. Please bear with me... Any constructive feedback are welcome.


	13. How it all Started: Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Once again they were back on the road, searching for the Shikon shards.

It was a hot day and Sango was still sleepy. She came back to Kaede's late and was only able to sleep a few hours. She was dragging her legs to walk. She didn't want to ride Kirara either since her neko friend also needed much sleep.

She had no complaints about last night. It was fun to be around Inuyasha's siblings, and she got to bring Mitsuo and Kenji to Inuyasha as well. Sango was hoping for the best – wishing the 3 were able to talk, and it would be the start of the brothers getting to know each other.

Sango couldn't help but smile. It was evident - Inuyasha was no longer alone. He had no reason to be lonely – he had Kagome, his friends (including her), and now – family. He actually has 2 loving siblings who exist and will be at his aid when needed.

Looking ahead, Sango noticed Inuyasha starting to slower his pace until he was at the back with her.

"So you knew about them all this time?", Inuyasha irritated with Sango. He knew he had other brothers. His mother had mentioned it in passing when he was young.

"Yup. The first time I met them was when we quarreled. You were angry because I came back late. I didn't think you'd be back from Kagome's then so that's why I spent time with your brothers.", Sango not minding Inuyasha's irritation.

"Why didn't you say something to me then?!", Inuyasha exasperated.

"I didn't think it was my place to tell you… And you irritated me.". Pausing, then looking at the hanyou curiously, "So how was the talk?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "It was okay. They explained to me a lot - what happened, why they couldn't get me, yada yada yada. Mostly, they apologized for the asshole brother of mine – Sesshomaru.", snickering at Sango.

"They're very nice, Inuyasha. A bit flirty though, Mitsuo especially."

Stopping and grabbing Sango's arm, "He isn't like courting you, is he? I saw how he was carrying you. How about Sesshomaru? You've been spending too much time with that asshole.", his voice serious.

Surprised with the insecurity in his voice, "Not from what I know. They're friends, Inuyasha. Good friends. I've spent only 2 dinners with Mitsuo and Kenji, all with Rin present, Sesshomaru's adopted traveling companion. As for the traveling part, Mitsuo had to carry me that way to make me comfortable, unless you wanted him to carry me over his shoulders like a caveman?! Mitsuo was being considerate.". Sango was starting to get annoyed with Inuyasha. "Even my meetings with Sesshomaru has Rin always around. If you are trying to insinuate something, just say it out loud.", not able to hide her infuriation, but still making sure that her voice would only be heard by the hanyou.

Letting go of her arm, walking forward once again, "Oh. I just want it clear.". Inuyasha didn't mean to insinuate anything, and he didn't understand his outburst either. This was getting more and more confusing for Inuyasha.

"Clear?", Sango blinking, not comprehending what Inuyasha was thinking.

Whispering, "You know what I mean, Sango. You're mine. I'm not sharing. Not yet. I'm not letting you go.", Inuyasha's eyes became deeper amber, almost black. "And I am sure they can smell me all over you anyway. At least, they're my brothers, I expect them to respect that – respect what's mine.".

A chill ran Sango's spine. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't understand Inuyasha's jealousy. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It somehow reminded her of what Kagome described to her during one of Inuyasha and Kikyo's moments – Inuyasha would not allow Naraku to have Kikyo. _But Inuyasha loved Kikyo and Kagome_.

Brushing Inuyasha's reaction aside, "Whatever, Inuyasha!", running forward, settling beside Miroku, trying to keep some distance from the hanyou. Sango wasn't ready to deal with Inuyasha's possessiveness.

.

888

.

Hi! So this is my first fanfiction ever. Been looking around for Sango and Sesshomaru fanfiction (also Inuyasha and Sango ones as well), and there aren't many. But definitely found quality fanfiction of my fave pairs. This is definitely a SanSessh fanfiction as a whole (with a possibility of a San/Sessh/Inu in the fourth part), and I have only posted the tip of the iceberg. This has 4 main parts and this is only the first part. It's more challenging to write the first part since I based this on the Inuyasha anime and movies. I need to watch the anime and movies to make each chapter, and let my imagination run wild after each. =)... The 2nd to 4th main parts are easier since they are post Naraku. Please bear with me... Any constructive feedback are welcome.


	14. How it all Started: Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It has been awhile since Sango had her alone time. With their adventures with Shoga and Myoga, Kagura's discovery of Inuyasha's secret, saving Koga, and the latest – Shippo's challenge from Soten, the past couple of days were terrifying, exciting and tiring. So having a day, after all that, to just relax without their usual drama was truly welcomed.

Inuyasha and Kagome decided to explore the village they were currently staying in before heading out again. Miroku and Shippo decided to explore the village separately, allowing the lovebirds some time to themselves. Sango decided to go to her secret place with her neko friend.

Sango wanted to be away from Inuyasha and Kagome. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for the two. She just wanted to be away from them, because deep down, Sango knew seeing them together was tearing her apart. She wanted to see them happy, but a part of her couldn't help but wish it was her, and not her best friend who Inuyasha wanted to be with.

As always, there was only one place that made her calm before the storm. Sango knew that after these few moments of rest, they would be back on the road, and battles would ensue once again. Sango wanted to enjoy every restful moment she had, and there was only one place (and one person) she'd like to spend her restful moments with.

oOo

Dropping off from Kirara, Sango landed softly in the middle of the tulip fields. Looking around, there was no sign of Sesshomaru.

 _Wishful thinking that he'll be here_ , thought Sango, still scanning the area of any sign that the Inuyokai was around. Shrugging off the feeling of disappointment, _It's still early anyway, maybe he'd be here before the end of the day_.

Seeing Kirara, had settled somewhere near the trees at the border of the tulip fields, Sango felt the need to run through the field of flowers. She didn't know why, but she just felt she had to. _I may never have another opportunity to do this, might as well, while no one was here to see my foolishness_ , Sango smiling to herself.

And just like that, Sango started running along the field, taking a path of a cyclone, watching the butterflies lift themselves off the tulips that Sango disturbed in her path.

Breathless in the middle of the tulip fields, Sango was now surrounded by butterflies, hovering over the flowers. It was breathtaking. But what was more breathtaking, was the Inuyokai who was watching her from the edge.

Sango couldn't help but smile even more. She didn't understand why knowing he was here with her, made her stomach feel like the butterflies were actually inside her, as she looked at the beautiful Inuyokai staring back at her.

Whispering, as if afraid to break the peace that the moment held, "I'm glad you're here.".

Sesshomaru, who with his yokai gifts, heard the Tajiya, continued to walk towards her, his smile becoming more evident as he approached her.

Stopping just a few inches away from her, "I am too."

888

This time, there was no Rin, nor Jaken around. It was just the two of them.

Sesshomaru was kind enough to prepare lunch for them, open roasted rabbit. And it was delicious.

"Compliments to the chef", sucking each of her fingers for whatever remained on her hand.

"This Sesshomaru is happy that Sango has found his cooking acceptable.", eyeing Sango as she cleaned her fingers with her tongue. "You do know that the way you are cleaning your fingers is very suggestive.".

Blinking twice, unsure of how to react to what Sesshomaru had just told her, stopped midway, looking at the Demon Lord.

"Don't get smart with me.", playfully acting stern towards Sesshomaru.

Smirking at Sango's awkwardness to his remark, Sesshomaru stood up to bury the remaining bones and rabbit leftovers. He also put-off the fire since there was no need for it anymore.

Facing Sango, "Now it's time for us to rest, and the blanket of flowers looks like a very nice place to rest our sleepy heads.", extending his arm to the Tajiya to entice her to join him.

Smiling back at the Sesshomaru, grabbing his hand, Sango stood up, and followed the Demon Lord to their place of rest.

oOo

Lying facing each other in the fields, their form hidden by the tulips, the two enjoyed this secret world of theirs.

Letting his fingers run thru Sango's hair, "Did you know Kagura tried to bribe me with the Shikon shards to kill Naraku?".

Surprised with Sesshomaru's revelation, lifting her head to look at Sesshomaru's expression more clearly, "And did you take it?".

Smirking, "This Sesshomaru doesn't need the shards to kill Naraku, Sango. The offer was even insulting. No respectable yokai would touch that thing. It's bordering blasphemous to even use that.".

Raising an eyebrow, her tone almost sarcastic, "You do realize how you sound right now – so humble, with no trace of cockiness.". Nevertheless, she had gotten used to Sesshomaru's over-confidence. She had to admit, he does have rights to brag.

Adding fuel to her friend's extremely large ego, "Not wanting to add to your smugness, but I have to admit, Mitsuo made me realize that you are the epitome of perfection. You are not only powerful – in terms of yokai standards, but you are also so beautiful. It's hard to believe you are even male.", Sango slyly smiling at the the Inuyokai laying beside her.

Not knowing whether to take this as a compliment or an insult, but leaning towards a compliment, "This Sesshomaru is touched with your belief, my lovely Sango. As for the beauty, that would rather be subjective, for this Sesshomaru believes that no one is more beautiful than you, Sango.", sincerely looking into the Tajiya's eyes.

Sango didn't know what to say. She just blinked with the compliment, and couldn't help but blush with the comment regarding her beauty.

Shifting his gaze to the skies above them, "As for perfection, it is not this Sesshomaru who is an epitome of perfection. It is Mitsuo, my eldest brother who deserves such praise.".

"Mitsuo?"., Sango unable to contain her curiosity.

"You remember, during one of our dinners together, Mitsuo mentioned that the Western Lands fell when our father died. He failed to mention that it was he who actually conquered the lands. His immense power, his ability to harness his Qi and the surrounding energy was what made the Western Land yokai population bow and submit to Toga's sons. Mitsuo did not want to lead, so I stepped in.".

Sango could not believe what she just heard. She was getting even more curious about the brothers.

"But that is for another story, my dearest Sango. Let us rest, for we will need to return to our companions before the day ends.", opening his arm, Sango leant forward, resting her head on Sesshomaru's chest. She still couldn't understand the peace she felt with Sesshomaru, and with that, she felt sleep take over her.

oOo

As soon as the two had finished watching the sunset together, they said their goodbyes and went off to return to their companions.

Sango felt so rested. _Why does he have this effect on me_.

The trip back to her friends was quit fast, since Sango wasn't paying attention to the journey back. She had so many questions running through her mind, including Sesshomaru's sharing about Mitsuo's power.

Reaching the village where their group decided to spend the night, not wanting to enter their sleeping accommodations just yet, Sango decided stay outside by the porch and watch the clear sky. She wanted to clear her head before heading inside. Seeing Kirara wanting to accompany her, Sango urged the neko to enter their sleeping area, assuring her friend that she will soon follow.

Alone and looking at the clear night sky, Sango's thoughts drifted to the past few days that had gone by.

The past few days seem to point to the issue of ending up alone – just like what she was right now, alone, looking at the clear night sky. Shoga **is** alone, continuously forcing herself on Myoga. Soten **was** alone, looking for a friend and going to great lengths such as challenging Shippo to have a playmate. And there was Inuyasha, who was **no** longer alone and had friends whom he shared his greatest secret with.

Sango didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to feel the loneliness of having no one to call on to. Her family was no longer with her, and her only breathing relative was living on borrowed time – a shard that was fueling his life force. Somehow, Sango had an inkling that after the battle with Naraku, it would be a miracle if Kohaku was even still alive by then.

Her friends would have lives of their own someday, after they have finished their quest to complete the Shikon jewel and vanquish Naraku. She would be happy for them, of course. Sesshomaru and his 2 elder brothers would somehow move-on and focus on something else in their lives, even possibly marrying Rin when she reaches her age of maturity. Inuyasha and Kagome would most probably have a family after, whether here or in Kagome's time should Inuyasha want to join her there. Miroku would most probably find someone (or maybe several) who would want to bear his children, especially by then, he would no longer have to fear his curse, which would have been broken with Naraku's demise. Shippo would most probably be going for training, busy meeting new friends, and perfecting his craft. And there was Kirara, who might also leave, should she find another neko like her, whom she could start a family with. And all would be left was her, alone.

Sango didn't want to end up like Shoga. She wanted to love, but she wanted a love that was not stifling. She didn't want a love that was forced, but rather a love that was freely given.

She didn't want to end up like Soten either. She has her friends, and cherishes them. She didn't want to push them away. Despite everything, Sango knew how lucky she is to have her friends in her life. They make her complete, and help her get thru each day, no matter how hard or painful it can be.

She wanted to be like Inuyasha, finding friendship and love in the weirdest of all circumstance.

No longer able to think clearly and feeling her eyes droop with sleepiness, Sango stood up, heading towards the door of their room. Before entering, Sango looked up once again to the clear sky, with the numerous stars shining above, _I will enjoy each day that I have with my friends, while I still have them. And maybe, just maybe, when the time comes that they leave her, a new set of people would come to fill up the void that they will leave behind._


	15. How it all Started: Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Yawning, Sango opened her eyes to a set of golden orbs looking down on her.

Still leaning towards Sango's sleeping form, "Wake up, Sango. You're the only one left here. Everyone has gone out, either to bathe, or run some personal errands before we leave again.", teasing the now very awake Sango.

Pushing Inuyasha away to sit up, Sango couldn't help but give the hanyou a smile.

"You seem cheerful.", Inuyasha eyeing her suspiciously.

"Can't a girl just be happy.", Sango still smiling at Inuyasha.

"Should I be jealous of this reason?". Pausing, "Is this a who, or a what?", Inuyasha raising one of his eyebrows.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha. It's just a great day. I've just realized so much about the past few days, and it made me appreciate what I have right now.", a scowl forming on her face.

"I thought it had something to do with you and Miroku being trapped together.", eyeing the Tajiya for her reaction. "So what did you do while both of you were trapped in the hole - after we rescued Shippo from Soten?".

Rolling her eyes, "Stop your jealousy, Inuyasha. We didn't do anything more than friendly while we were trapped.".

Determined, "So tell me, if that wasn't the reason, what's making you smile then? Was it because you spent the whole day with Sesshomaru?", turning his back to Sango. Inuyasha couldn't help but sulk knowing that Sango was with his brother the whole day yesterday, doing god-knows-what.

Detecting the jealousy in his voice, Sango got on her knees to approach the sulking Inuyasha, embracing him from behind, brushing his hair aside to secure her head on the crook of his neck. Lightly kissing his cheek, "I'm sorry for letting Kirara drop you when we had to catch up with Koga during the last new moon. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wanted to protect you and your secret. You can be so stubborn most of the time."

"Keh", Inuyasha refusing to turn and look at Sango. "It's okay. It's not like you do it to me on a daily basis. And it didn't hurt, I think."

Kissing his cheek again, "Hey, stop being a baby. My intentions were good. I promise. I also promise never to hurt you ever again."

Without any words, Inuyasha got both her hands embracing him, and brought it to his lips, kissing them. "Promise?".

"Promise", Sango smiling as she kissed Inuyasha's cheek once again.

"You still haven't answered my questions. So what's making you smile then?"

Still keeping the hanyou in her embrace, jokingly "Aside from remembering Shoga's possession of you, and remembering how Shippo almost got molested..", Sango's tone now serious, "… I just realized how lucky I am. I'm not alone anymore. I have you guys. And no matter how possibly temporary all this is, I'm grateful that I have all of you in my life".

"And how about yesterday, what did you do with Sesshomaru? I could smell him on you, you know. Should I be worried?".

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru is a friend, and he is a friend without any 'sexy time'. So, you should stop your sulking and jealousy!", trying to keep her voice as low and hushed as possible. "You're my only friend who I allow the additional benefits with.", tightening her hug on the sulking hanyou.

Turning his head to meet Sango's eyes, Inuyasha saw the sincerity in her words. Kissing her lips, "I missed you yesterday, you know. I was hoping to spend the night with you."

Teasing the hanyou, "Inuyasha, I think Miroku is influencing you too much. Miroku and Myoga are not good role models for you. Kagome at daytime, and you want me during the night. Isn't that a little too much?", grinning at the hanyou. "You should be happy that I'm not slapping you right now, for even saying that to me."

"You know I'm selfish Sango. I can't lie to you. I can't censor things.".

Removing her arms around Inuyasha, "That's why you haven't been slapped yet, because I am trying so hard to be understanding to my friend."

Now facing Sango, "I'm sorry. I just can't help myself."

Looking at her friend's forlorn face, "I can't understand why you still want me that way, Inuyasha. Clearly, you want Kagome. You can't stand it when Kagome gives Koga any of her attention. It's always been Inuyasha and Kagome, even before I came to be part of your group. The extra thing we have, it shouldn't be with me.".

Touching his cheek, "We need to start letting this go, Inuyasha. Somebody will get hurt in the end. We need to start learning to just be friends, friends without the additional benefits.".

Grabbing on to Sango's hand on his cheek, "Not yet. Please, not yet."

Sighing, Sango once again gave-in to Inuyasha's request.

oOo

The journey to the Bone Eater's Well was relaxing. Everyone was in high spirits, well, except for Kagome who had an 'exam' to take when she got back to her time. But generally, they were all happy. The few days of rest was a welcome break from the constant evil that was Naraku.

Nearing the well, Kagome slowed down her pace. Looking at her companions, "Will you guys be alright while I am gone?", her voice concerned.

"We'll be fine Kagome. Focus on your 'exam', and get back to us as soon as you can.", Sango beaming at her friend. "Oh, and bring me back some books I can read as well. I've finished almost all of your books, and would love to read some more of them, especially those with Math.".

"Really?", sweat drop appearing on Kagome. "If only you could take my exams for me, Sango. I have a feeling you would be acing all my exams for me then.".

Laughing at her friend's disheartened expression, "Your books are quit interesting. Bring any of the books you need to study on, so that we can both read on the subjects you are having some difficulty with."

"And don't forget my treats, Kagome!", Shippo excited with the sweets Kagome will be returning with.

"Will do!", Kagome beaming at her friends. "I guess, see you guys in 3 days then.".

"Just be back by 3 days, okay? I don't want to have to fetch you because you're late. We're wasting too much time with these 'exams' of yours, when we should be out there looking for the shards.", Inuyasha crossing his hands to his chest, irritation etched on his face.

"That's getting old now, Inuyasha.", turning her back to the hanyou, Kagome proceeded to the well. Facing her friends one last time, waving to everyone, "See you guys in 3 days!", then jumping into the Bone Eaters Well.

Warning! Lemon!

oOo

Groaning, "Inuyasha…. harder…. Yes… harder…."

Sango knew she was going to hurt tomorrow. The roughness of it all was pushing her body to the limits. But Sango wanted this. She craved for it. For an unknown reason, she wanted his dominance on her. It was going to be worth it, every painful (well, not really painful, but definitely uncomfortable) step she makes tomorrow, would be worth it. It'll be a reminder of how her muscles were stretched and abused for both to reach their peak. But tomorrow's pain and discomfort will hardly matter, because the pleasure at this moment is all that matters.

"Yes…. Yes…. Like that….". Sango loves how Inuyasha feels inside of her - big and hard – filling her completely, their rhythm in sync, hitting her in places that makes her want to cry out his name.

Sango is in ecstasy. Everything feels good – the way her legs are spread apart, wrapping around his waist to pull him closer… deeper, how their lower bodies smash against each other… sound of skin against skin, as he thrusts deeper and deeper into her.

The air around them, sweat and sex – their pheromones mixing with each other, further intoxicating them to keep going. And they have been at it since leaving the monk and kitsune after dinner. This was their last night, so for the past 2 nights, the pair have been escaping from the unsuspecting Miroku and Shippo.

Inuyasha was lost as well. His hand gripping her hip, holding her in place, making sure she wouldn't get away. His fingers digging into her flesh, claiming her. His nips on her chest and neck, marking her as his - her submission addictive, adding to his growing obsession with her.

Sango loves watching him as he towers above her, watching his silver hair curtain his beautiful face, watching him enjoy her body, hearing his grunts and moans as he pounds into her, his breath ragged, his warm golden eyes never leaving hers.

Inuyasha can't take his eyes of her. Her vision is mesmerizing – her hair fanning out around her, her abused red lips slightly parted as she pants, her breasts moving in sync with his thrusts, the flush of her skin as she is almost reaching her climax. It isn't only the visual, but the feeling of being with her – how she moves to counter to him, her tight muscles clenching around him as she whimpers as he dives deeper and faster into her.

All of this – sight, sound, taste, scent and touch drive them to their summit. They create their multiple moments of perfection that would soon be over, consuming them both.

"Come for me, Sango."

Sango no longer able to hold it, comes, biting into her lips, stifling her scream. She wanted to scream his name, but couldn't. This was their secret.

Feeling her tighten around him, Inuyasha follows soon. His strangled cry, flooding her with his essence.

But it isn't over. There is still that extension of the perfection of the moment.

Inuyasha collapses on top of her, as he finishes inside of her. He caresses her waist, raining tender kisses on her neck, collarbone and lastly her lips.

Moving to his side and pulling Sango to him, without breaking their connection, both enjoy their post bliss.

Both hardly able to keep their eyes open, losing to the battle of sleep. They enjoy their complete trust to each other's vulnerability, the closeness of not only their bodies but something even deeper.

Lemon Ends!

oOo

Inuyasha enjoying the feel of Sango's body pressed to his. He loves having her body's weight on him, to feel her breasts pressed against his chest. It was a tangible reminder to him that this was not a dream. He was actually with Sango at that moment.

Brushing off the tresses that hid her face, "I enjoyed these past 3 days of ours. Tomorrow, we'll be back to sneaking around again.", his voice playful.

"Sneaking around… isn't that what we've been doing for the past 3 days as well?", smiling, Sango lifted her head to have a better look at Inuyasha. "I had to bite into my arm several times, just so as not to scream your name. Miroku and Shippo are still around, just asleep, and can easily wake up and walk in on us."

Kissing her lips, "Next time, you won't need to stifle your screams."

Kissing him back, "If there will be a next time….", Sango sitting up, looking for her kimono that lay by the fire. Getting up to gather her clothes, there was some guilt in Sango. At dinner earlier, Shippo had mentioned that Inuyasha was in a 'dazed' state for the past 3 days because he missed Kagome. _Kagome… she should be in Inuyasha's arms at this moment… not me._

Fearing Sango's possible regret for the past 3 days, Inuyasha held on to her arm, preventing Sango from getting up. "Hey, it's our last night until we have another time to ourselves, let's stay like this until the sun rises, okay?", tilting Sango's chin to look into his eyes. "I promise we'll be back at campsite before the two even wakes up.".

As always, Sango gave in. This was starting to weigh heavily on her. A part of her wants this, this temporarily bliss with Inuyasha. A bigger part of her doesn't, because she knows Kagome will get hurt if she finds out. _How long can we hide behind our reasoning that this situation is just 2 friends needing some physical connection?_

As always, Sango gave in, laying her head once again on Inuyasha's chest, enjoying their night together. Tomorrow, Kagome will be back. Everything would fall into their proper place again.


End file.
